


His Felicity, His Happiness

by OliversMuse



Category: Al-Sah-Him - Fandom, Arrow (TV 2012), Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Al-Sah-Him - Freeform, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, League of Assassins - Freeform, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, possessive oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: She just wanted to have a night off. A night where she could forget the trauma she had been through three months ago. But that night, everything changed. He saved her then kidnapped her. He was a mystery to her and she hated mysteries. They needed to be solved. She was determined to find out who was Al-Sah-Him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is another fic started by the fabulous SuperArrowGirl. This fic is 6 chapters in so I will be posting chapters until I have all of the ones she has written posted. I will be taking over after chapter 6 so I hope you guys enjoy and I hope that anyone who started reading this fic will enjoy it being completed.

The music was bouncing loudly. Her eyes were closed and her body swayed to the rhythm of the song.

She was wearing a tight red dress which hugged her figure perfectly in the right places. Several inches of her cleavage were visible for anyone to see. She wore six-inch black patent stilettos that made her legs looked long and lean. Her long curly blonde hair was cascading down her back. Her make-up was light, enhancing her natural beauty. She had painted her lips a deep red. She looked innocent yet seductive.

After what felt like hours of dancing, she decided it was time to go home.

She headed towards the exit of the club. All of a sudden, her head started to spin. She assumed it was because of the amount of alcohol she imbibed. Her apartment was not too far away anyway, so she didn't need a cab. The street was dark and silent.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind roughly and pinned her to the wall. Rough hands started to touch her. She tried to push the man away but his grip was tight. She felt a hand on her right breast while the other was on her bare thigh.

Her eyes began to water as she knew what was about to happen to her.

She wanted to fight and escape him, but she felt weak. She felt as she wasn't in control of her body. Her eyes went blurry.  _Why was this happening to me?_  She asked herself.

All of a sudden, the man who had been groping her was on the ground. Red liquid flowing down around him, where his lifeless body was laying. His eyes and his mouth were wide open.

She let out a low scream. She had been afraid when this man pinned her to the wall but now she was terrified. She looked up and saw a figure observing her. All she could see of his face was his deep blue eyes, then she blacked out.

***

Her eyes blinked multiple times before she was able to open them completely. Her head was pounding thanks to the liquor she absorbed last night. As her hands made contact with the silky sheets, she tensed. This was definitely not her bed. She put herself up slowly and looked around her.

She was stunned. The room was amazingly beautiful. Candles were positioned all around the room. There was a balcony where the moon washed over the place. It seemed that she had slept a whole day. She closed her eyes trying to recall what had happened the night before.

_It was 8pm when she decided to go out. She quickly showered and put a beautiful red tight dress. Then she did her make-up and applied a deep red lipstick. She watched herself in the mirror. She felt beautiful. She felt sexy._

_After the trauma she had been through three months ago, she decided that she needed to move one. She needed to start living her life again._

_She locked the door to her apartment and walked towards the club. She was determined to have fun tonight, maybe flirt with some male but definitely not sleep with anyone. It was too soon for that._

_Arriving at the club, she put herself on the line. After ten minutes, she finally stepped inside the nightclub._

_She moved towards the bar and had some shouts. Many men came to her and chatted her up. She blushed at the attention but declined every invitation for a dance. One of them even charmed her to have a quickie in a dark alcove in the back._

_Feeling loosened up by the alcohol she moved to the dance floor. She swayed her hips at the rhythm of the music. She felt free of everything that weighted her down. Free of any pain she'd ever felt._

_Once she was tired enough she left the club._

Opening her eyes, she gasped. Someone had tried to… her eyes watered as the memory of what had almost happened hitting her hard. Fortunately, the man didn't have time to do anything but touch her because someone else had been there. Someone else had pushed the man away and had killed him before he could do obscene things to her. But after that she remembered nothing.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't see a figure steeping out of the shadow and sitting on an armchair not far away from the huge bed. She looked at him. It was the same deep blue eyes who had been staring at her last night, before she had lost consciousness. This time though, nothing was covering his handsome face. He had the kind of face that would stop you in your tracks. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw. She could swear that his scruff was summoning her to touch. She had never been attracted to facial hair but seeing the man in front of her with a perfect scruff was making her squirm on the inside. He was dressed in a black costume. She was sure his body was as perfect as his face. God, this man wasn't just handsome, he was devilishly hot.

The man kept his eyes on hers as she looked him up. She shifted uncomfortably. After a moment of silence, she was about to speak when someone knocked on the door.

“Enter.” Said the handsome man not removing his eyes on her.

Someone, who was wearing similar clothes as the hot man, came in.

“The master would like to see you.” He said with an accent.

“Tell the master I am occupied.” He had a husky voice which made her inside clenched. She had never been that responsive to anyone before. Not even Ray.

“But…” he started to say but the penetrating gaze of  _her_  mystery man made him stop immediately. He bowed his head by respect and left.

She wanted answers but she didn't dare to speak. Not because she feared the man but because she wasn't sure what to say.

They stayed like that, eyeing one another for a long time until she couldn't take it anymore.

“Who are you?” She asked, her voice slightly shaken.

“Sah-Him.” He replied immediately.

 _Sah-Him,_ she said out loud tasting his name on her tongue. She wondered how it would feel like to listen to him pronounce hers.

“Why am I here Sah-Him?” She asked carefully. She didn't know why she wasn't scared nor angry because she definitely should be. The man kidnapped her for God's sake.

Sah-Him got up and approached her. He sat on the bed facing her. His head was bent slightly on the side like he was trying to figure her out. His behavior was strange.  _Hadn't he seen a woman before?_

“I saved you from a man who had inappropriate thoughts about you. He wanted to do things without your consent.”

She blinked at him.

“So, you decided to kill him?” She asked not sure if she would like the answer.

“Yes.”

_Okay…_

“And why am I here?”

“I abducted you.” He said, like it was something normal for him to kidnap girls.

_Was this man out of his mind or something? Why would someone like him, kidnap someone like her. She is not important nor special._

His eyes were piercing hers. She felt like she was burning under his gaze.

“Where is here? She spoke, her voice low with uncertainty.

“Your new home.”

That she didn't expect. The anger she couldn't bring herself to feel few moments ago, she felt it now. Her eyes darkened. Her face was red with fury.

“Who do you think you are you asshole?” She lashed out as she poked his incredibly hard chest. “This is not my home and while I'm thankful for you for helping me last night, you didn't have to kill the guy. People don't do that. If they do they go to jail. And you didn't have to kidnap me.” She breathed out.

He didn't flinch by her outburst. Instead his brows furrowed with confusion.

“What's your name?”

_Was he fucking serious?_

“Are you serious right now? I just yelled at you for kidnapping me and killing a guy and you're asking me my name.” She raised her hands up furiously.  _It's not like I'm going to tell him that my name is Felicity. What an idiot. A hot idiot._

“Felicity.” She looked at him surprised and soon realized that she had spoken loudly. She loved the way he said her name like she was precious to him which was ridiculous because the man didn't even know her. She shook her head.

“Damn it, I said that out loud! Why can't my thoughts stay in my fucking head?”

She crossed her arms to her chest making her breast look like they would spill right out of her dress. His eyes followed her movement. She put the sheet higher on her body to cover herself as she cleared her throat.

“Look Sah-Him. I'm nobody okay. I'm not important so why don't you release me and let me go home. I promise I won't tell anything to anyone.” She knew it was futile but she had to try at least.

He growled at her words. “I can't let you go… Felicity.”

“Why not?” She asked desperately.

“Because you're already home.”

She put her hands on her face and sighed. She wanted to cry. Nobody would look for her because she had no one in her life. No one cared about her. She was all alone. She sniffed.

He gently took her hands away from her face. His warm fingers lifted her chin.

Her eyes were red. Tears were flowing down her face. She was tired. She was angry. The man brushed her tears away.  _Why was he being so nice?_

“I do not like it when you cry.” He stated.

She laughed nervously. Did he realize that she was crying because of him?

“Do you have a family? Someone to go back to?” She shook her head immediately but cursed afterwards.  _Great, now he knows no one will be looking for me._

His eyes lightened knowing no one was in her life. No one was going to search for her.

“But I have a job to go back to. And co-workers. I have co-workers and they are going to be really, really worried if I don't show up to work for days.”

“Lies.” He stated.

“Hmm what?” She blinked at him.

“You are a very bad liar. Your body language betrayed you.”

“My… body language?” She was staring at him with her mouth wide open.  _Who was this guy?_

“Besides, you will not have to work here. I will provide you whatever you need, whatever you want. You could do as you pleased.” He explained to her.

Well that didn't work and as much as staying here doing nothing in a luxury place was appealing… wait appealing!?  _What the hell is wrong with me! Staying here would be a disaster._

“So, what are you going to do to me. Lock me up in this beautiful room?” She said sarcastically. “Wait… you're not going to impose yourself on me, are you?” She gulped as his eyes darkened.

“I would never do such a thing to you without your approval, Felicity. I am not a monster.” She sighed in relief.  _What a gentleman. A very good-looking gentleman who happened to have kidnapped her. Why couldn't she have met him under better circumstances._

“What now? And who is the Master the other guy mentioned earlier? Is he your boss or something? And what with this outfit?” She pointed out his clothes. “Why black? I mean if you want to scare someone, black is the best choice but yeah, it's scary! And what are you exactly anyway? Am I in your room? You said your name was Sah-Him but that's… Arabic right? What does it mean? Are we like in Morocco? or Egypt maybe? I've always wanted to see the Pyramids. Is there others woman here? Someone like me I mean. Someone you decided to kidnap for whatever reasons…”

“You speak a lot.” He cut her off.

“Is that your way of telling me to shut up? Because yes I talk a lot and you will have to get used to it if you keep me here with you buddy.” She breathed heavily.

“I like the sound of your voice. You speaking, does not trouble me on the contrary.”

She poked his face. “Are you real?” Then she flushed.

A knock on the door was heard by both of them. Sah-Him stayed exactly where he was not moving an inch.

“Enter.” He said for the second time.

A beautiful woman stepped in. She was wearing a long white dress. Her shoulder was covered by a silky scarf.  _What was it with those people and silk?_

“My father requests your presence.” She spoke.

So, whoever the Master was, he had a daughter. A stunning one.

Sah-Him suddenly got up, his eyes still on hers. She bet he was wondering if it was a good idea to leave her alone.

“You can go. It's not like I can escape this place anyway.” She stated. He nodded.

He moved towards the Master’s daughter.

“If you touch her, I will have your hand cut off.” He barked out harshly. She bowed her hand in understanding.

“No harm will come to her. You have my word.”

He glanced at Felicity and left the room leaving her with a woman she didn't know if she could trust.

The woman was exactly where Sah-Him left her and just like him, she was staring at Felicity who was trying very hard to avoid her eyes.

“Do you wish to change your garments? I do not think you would be comfortable sleeping with those once again.” She said kindly.

“Yes, that would be great thanks.” The woman nodded and left the room.

 _How the hell am I going to leave this place?_ She wondered.  _At least they've been nice to me so far!_

Few minutes later the woman came back. She handed her a gown.

“This door leads to the washroom. If you need any assistance…”

“I'll be fine thanks.” Felicity mumbled as she headed towards the bathroom.

Once the door closed she took a deep breath. She picked up on her surroundings.  _They are not as old fashioned as she thought they were._  There was a sink and a shower.  _Thank god they have water!_  She gasped as she looked at herself on the mirror. She looked awful. Shaking her head, she began to undress herself. Only in her underwear, she closed her eyes and splashed the cold water on her face. Hopefully, she had applied a light makeup the night before. She fixed her hair as much as she could then she took the gown the woman – who she didn't know the name – gave her and put it on. It was a beautiful red nightgown which stopped just below her ankles. The gown was showing off her breast slightly. She closed her eyes and inhaled before opening the door to get back to the bedroom.

The woman was sitting where Sah-Him had been, few moments ago. When she heard the sound of the door she immediately looked up at Felicity and smiled. She got up and moved towards her.

“My name is Talia.” She said.

“I am Felicity.” She didn't know why but she was not at ease with the woman’s presence. Maybe it was because Talia was intimidating.

“Well Felicity, Al-Sah-Him has never brought a woman with him before. You, my friend, are a surprise to everyone here. But I can see why he did it. Who wouldn't be charmed by a beautiful woman as you?” She touched her hair. Felicity shifted and blushed.

“You are a good-looking woman.” Talia said as the door opened.

Watching them, Sah-Him’s brows furrowed seeing the woman’s hand on Felicity’s hair.

“Didn't I tell you not to touch her Talia.” She pushed her hand away and looked at him.

“My apologies. I was just complimenting your guest on her beauty. Doesn't she look lovely?” She said with a smirk in the corner of her mouth.

“She does.” He beamed at her. “Now, leave.” She bowed her head at Sah-Him, winked at Felicity before excusing herself.

Now there were only Al-Sah-Him and Felicity in the room. The blonde woman’s cheek was already red from Talia’s words, now she felt like she was on fire as his eyes were glued to her, taking notice of her new outfit.

She cleared her throat, making his head snapped up to hers.

They both stayed still, not moving an inch. Their eyes were on each other. Felicity swore she could hear the sound of her heart pounding. Suddenly Sah-Him closed the distance between them. In her personal space now, she could see him clearly. He was very huge and very imposing compared to her. He had this powerful vibe around him. He gently put some hair behind her ear as he caressed her face. Felicity closed her eyes. She shivered at the sensation and leaned into his touch. She should be terrified of this man who had taken her away from her home but surprisingly she wasn't and that was what scared her the most. This man was a mystery to her and she hated mysteries. They needed to be solved. Felicity opened her eyes. Her gaze locked with his. She was determined to resolve the mystery that was Al-Sah-Him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the chapters that SuperArrowGirl had already written. :0)

He had just finished an assignment for the League when he caught sight of her. She was exiting a club and she seemed boozed-up. Her blonde hair was cascading down her bare back. Her dress was red and extremely tight. He was unsure of why but that woman captured his attention.

“What is the matter Al-Sah-Him?” A woman spoke behind him.

“Relate to your father that the mission has succeeded.” Confusion was visible on the woman's face.

“Why? Have you found a pretty woman for your… entertainment?” She smirked.

“Didn't you hear my order?” He growled out as she took a step back. “Leave now.” She glared at him and nodded before leaving reluctantly.

His focused went back to the blonde woman and what he saw angered him.

She was pinned to a wall and a man was touching her. She was struggling against his grasp but it was pointless. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

With a knife in his hand, he ran toward them and without a second thought stabbed the man in the back where he knew it would pierce his heart. He saw the body of the man falling to the ground. He dropped the blade next to him and looked up at the woman. Her eyes were wide open, staring at her attacker. She blinked. Her eyes then laid on him before she lost consciousness. He gathered her into his arm and observed her. He was mesmerized. He did not know why nor how but he desired that woman more than he had never desired anyone. He felt something for her. But he couldn't tell what. That feeling was unknown to him. It was a new sensation he had never felt before. His brain was telling him to walk away. But his heart was begging him to keep her close. To never let her go. And that was what he did. He took her with him to Nanda Parbat.

***

He was hiding in the shadow of the chamber, contemplating her as she slept peacefully. Her breathing was steady. With the sheet silk around her pale skin, she looked like an angel. Her curly blonde hair was falling down around her delicate face. Since he had taken her here, he hadn't left her side. He couldn't bring himself to. He was drawn to that woman like he had never been before. Women. He had his fair share of girls in the league but never had he stayed the night with any of them. He had never thought of the pleasure of the women, thinking only of his own release. Once done with them, he just left. More than one tried to charm him into a romantic alliance but he did not do those. He had never been with a woman for wants but only for needs.

Watching her sleep calmly made his heart at ease. He was unsure of how, but it did.

Suddenly she began to stir. Slowly she opened her eyes as she examined her surroundings. She was deep in thought as she lifted herself up to a sitting position. Then her eyes became big. She was probably remembering the events of the night before. Quietly, he stepped out of the shadows and sat on an armchair not too far away from the bed. They stared at each other for a long time. She was observing him. He did not usually like when women focused on him but with her, he did not seem to mind. Her mouth opened as someone knocked on the door. Without removing his eyes from her he told the person to enter. The master wanted to see him, probably to talk about the mission. But he did not want to leave her just yet. He was sure she had questions. He dismissed the man who was about to protest but his penetrating gaze made him stop in his track. He bowed his head in understanding and he saw him peek at the woman sitting on the bed. Al-Sah-Him’s fist clenched.  _How dare he look at her? She was his._  His focused went back to the beautiful blonde woman. Again, they stared at each other until she spoke.  _Who are you?_ She asked. He immediately answered  _Sah-Him_. People around here called him Al Sah-Him it's Arabic for The Arrow. But her, he wanted her to call him Sah-Him. As his name fell out of her lips, he felt something awoken in him. Something he had never felt before and the sensation was not unpleasant.

She asked him why she was here. That was when he needed to close the distance between them. He approached her slowly and as he sat facing her, he bent his head slightly trying to figure out why her? Why now?

She seemed surprised to hear him say that he had saved her by killing the man because he was touching her. Just the thought of it made his eyes furrowed with anger.  _Nobody touches her but me._  She kept asking question after question. He was relieved to see no fear in her but the moment he had said those three words  _your new home_ she lashed out. Her eyes darkened with fury as she began to speak angrily. He wondered how she could talk that much without taking a breath. He loved her voice. It was like music to his ears and in that instant, he wanted to know how her name would feel on his lips. Not bothering to answer her questions he asked what was her name which made her raise her hands up furiously. Then she muttered something  _it's not like I'm going tell him my name is Felicity._ Felicity. That was her name. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.  _His Felicity, his happiness_ he hoped. She suddenly crossed her arms to her chest which made his eyes follow the movement. Her breasts looked like they were about to spill right out her dress. And he felt his male part waking up.  _I'm not important, so why don't you release me and let me go home?_ He growled at her words. How could she think that she was not important because in his eyes she was? The mere thought of letting her go made his heart clench with pain. This was her home now.

She hid her face with her hands. She sniffed as her body shook.  _Was she crying?_ He gently put her hands away and lifted her chin. He had been faced with many things in his life. But the sight of her now, tears flowing down her cheeks, eyes red with anger and sadness broke his heart. She felt that way because of him and he swore that if he could take away her pain he would. That woman could ask him anything and he would do it without any hesitation. She could ask him anything except releasing her. That he could not do. He had met her last night and now he could not imagine a day without seeing her. But what if she already had someone in her life. What if she had a family to go back to? What would he do?

“Do you have a family? Someone to go back to?” He asked, hoping the answer would be negative. As soon as she shook her head, he relaxed immediately not noticing that his body had been tense. His eyes lightened with happiness knowing that she didn't belong to anyone but him.  _Happiness._ An emotion he thought he would not feel again. But  _his Felicity_ changed everything. She didn't know it yet, and she was not ready to hear it but meeting her had changed his world.

As soon as she spoke, telling him she had a job, he knew she was lying. Her body language as well as her eyes betrayed her. She gasped at him, with her eyes wide and her mouth open. He just met her, yet he noticed things about her. How she played with her clothes when she tried to lie, how she bit her lip when she felt uncomfortable, how she avoided his eyes when she had, he was sure, wicked thoughts about him, not that he minded.

After he told her he would never impose myself on her without her consent she started to questioned him and again he gave her no answer. Instead he pointed out that she talked a lot.

“Is that your way of telling me to shut up? Because yes, I talk a lot and you will have to get used to it if you keep me here with you buddy?”

What she didn't know was that he was already getting used to it. Her voice. Her smell.

Her fingers poked his face and he swore his heart began to beat faster. It was a light touch and yet he was craving for more. She was unaware of the effect she had on him.

Talia sneaked in the room demanding him to go see her father, The Master. He got up and gazed at  _his Felicity._ She seemed to understand his struggle to leave her alone with Talia not that he didn't trust his sister with her, it was just the thought of being away from her that bothered him.

“You can go. It's not like I can escape this place anyway.”

He nodded at her. And headed towards the door.

“If you touch her, I will have your hands cut off.” He barked out harshly as Talia bowed in understanding.

He didn't know what possessed him to be so harsh. He knew that Talia was not going to harm her in any way. But he felt the need to say it.

He glanced back at the blonde woman as he closed the door leaving Talia and Felicity together.

***

“You have requested my presence.” Said Al-Sah-Him to his Master who had his back on him.

Ra’s Al Ghul. The Demon’s Head. The leader of The League of Assassins. The father of Nyssa and Talia. The man who had given him shelter. The man who had taught him how to fight.

Ra’s had a cold and stoic demeanor. He was ruthless, as he would not hesitate to kill his enemy. The Demon’s Head was an effective leader, having commanded the League for at least a century and half. There were waters in Nanda Parbat. The Lazarus Pit. It had permitted Ra’s to live for over a hundred years. Those waters had also been used to restore the dead to life among other things.

“Indeed, I have my son. Nyssa has told me the accomplishment of the mission.” Spoke Ra’s.

Al-Sah-Him nodded.

“She had also mentioned a woman.” Stated Ra’s as he turned to face Sah-Him. “Who is she? And why did you bring her here to our home?”

Sah-Him’s face was blank as was his Master’s. He knew the man’s words were not a reproach.

“She was attacked. I saved her. As for the reason I brought her here, I cannot answer you, not because I don't want to but because I myself have no knowledge as to why she is here yet. I just felt like I had to bring her.”

As much as Ra’s was a cold man, he could also be compassionate. He considered Al-Sah-Him family. They didn’t share the same blood but they shared a strong bond.

Facing each other, Al-Sah-Him could see that his master was deep in thought. After a moment he finally spoke.

“You must introduce her to me then. I wish to meet the woman who achieved to do what other women have failed.”

Confused Al-Sah-Him asked.

“And what would that be?”

“Capture your heart my son.” Answered Ra’s as he put a hand on Sah-Him’s shoulder and smiled.

***

While he made his way back to Felicity, Al-Sah-Him couldn’t stop thinking about The Demon’s Head words.  _Capture your heart my son._ Could this be the answer as to why he had decided to bring Felicity here, with him. Yes, he felt something when he was by her side. Something he could not quite describe at the moment. Shaking his head, he opened the door. Talia was very close to  _his Felicity._ Her hands were on her hair. Fists clenched, he gritted his teeth as he spoke.

“Didn't I tell you not to touch her Talia?” She immediately put her hand away.

Sah-Him considered Talia like a sister. The bond between them was strong just like with his Master. She liked to tease him and in return he always threatened her but they both knew that the threats were empty. He would never act on them.

As soon as Talia was out of the room, Sah-Him noticed that Felicity had changed her clothes. She was now wearing a red nightgown which stopped just below her ankles. She was breathtaking and she was his, only his. Hearing Felicity clear her throat, his head snapped up to hers. And he stared at her, remembering Ra’s words.  _Capture your heart_  he had said. And right now, he could see the certainty to the words.

Craving to be near her, he closed the distance between them. He gently caressed her face and he was happy to see her leaning into his touch as she closed her eyes. Her skin was smooth and delicate. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. As his gaze locked with hers he knew without a doubt that his destiny was to meet this woman. His Felicity. His Happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the amazing SuperArrowGirl's writing.

Eyes locked with his, Felicity was determined to figure him out.

This man made her feel a lot of emotions and not the kind she should be feeling. She felt a bond between them. Yes, she was hella mad at him for kidnapping her. She was supposed to dislike him and yet she couldn't. She knew that deep down, Sah-Him wasn't a bad man because if he was, he wouldn't have saved her the night before.

The sound of her stomach, made her jump.

“My apologies. I omitted to feed you.” He said while walking to the door and telling a guard to bring food.

“That's fine.” She said.

And yet again, he was showing her kindness.  _How was she supposed to hate him?_

“You seem… nervous.” He said quietly.

“Well of course I'm nervous Sah-Him. I don't know where I am. I don’t know why I am here and I know nothing about the man who abducted me.”  _And I don't know why I feel some kind of connection to you_ she thought.

“We are in Nanda Parbat. I give you my word I will answer some of your question as soon as you have eaten.”

Felicity sighed and nodded as someone knocked on the door. Al-Sah-Him took the food the guard was handling him and turned to face Felicity.

“Would you rather eat in your bed or on the divan?”

“The bed please.” She sneaked into the bed covering her bare legs and taking the tray from Sah-Him.

The food smelt amazing. She began to eat. Closing her eyes, she let out a low moan.

“God this is like food porn.” She said in amazement. “I have never eaten anything like this.”

Suddenly she went still. She peeked at him.  _Why can't I think twice before opening my mouth, god damn it._ She saw him gritting his teeth.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to say that! Well I said it so of course I meant it but…” she closed her mouth as her face became a shed of red.

“I...” she was nervous. “Aren't you hungry?” She added trying to change the subject. “I mean… you… I've noticed that you didn't eat anything and here I am eating and you are just standing there and looking at me so…”

“I'm not hungry.”

“Okay… can you just please sit down. You make me nervous.”

He sat on a chair next to the bed his eyes never leaving hers.

“What is it with the costume you're wearing?”

“Why don't you enjoy your meal first and then I will reply to your interrogation. But I have to warn you, you might not like the answers.”

“And you are just going to stare at me while I eat?”

“Does it disturb you?”

“No.” She informed him. Then replaying her word on her head, she quickly added. “I mean yes. I don't know, I mean it bothers me but not as much as it should if that make any sense at all.”

After ten minutes of literally devouring the amazing food, she put the tray on the nightstand. Sah-him was still looking at her.  _Was he trying to figure me out like I'm trying to figure him out?_

She thought back about his words.  _But I have to warn you. You might not like the answers._   Was she ready to get answers? Yes definitely. But she was afraid. Not as to what she was about to discover. But as to how she would react. She was supposed to be repulsed by him. He killed a man in front of her. He abducted her. And yet she was conflicted. She wanted to know more about him. She wanted to understand him. But if she did, what would happen then. He already made it clear that he was not going to free her. What was she going to do in this place? Would he ask her to sleep with her or something? She doubted it. He was not that kind of man.

And his eyes. His eyes always seemed to be on her like he was afraid she would disappear. But she saw something else in his eyes. Something she was not sure she could name at the moment. The man had only met her yesterday night but yet… No that couldn't be it. He couldn't possibly...

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath.

“Why Al-Sah-Him?”

He had told her his name was Al-Sah-Him which meant The Arrow. But she wondered why he would've chosen that name.  _And was it his real name?_

“You said Al-Sah-Him meant The Arrow so why would you call yourself that? And is it your real name or do you have another one? Talia isn't your real sister, is she? I mean you don't look alike.”

He blinked.

“Common people wouldn't be asking those kinds of questions first.”

“I know.” She bit her lip. “So, are you going to answer me?”

He nodded.

“I am the best archer around here that's why Ra’s named me Al-Sah-Him. I do have another name. It is Oliver. But he doesn't exist anymore there is just Al-Sah-Him left. And Talia is not my biological sister.”

_Oliver._ He definitely did not look like an  _Oliver_ right now but an  _Al -Sah-Him._   Yes, this name suited him perfectly.

A rush of sadness got through her. She didn't know what had happened to that man but she sure as hell knew it was painful. When he spoke, his voice was devoid of any emotions and it made her angry. He had the right to feel. He had the right to express emotions but he didn't. Not because he didn't want to but because she knew he didn't know how. She wanted to help him. God, she wanted to help a guy who had abducted her. How messed up was that?

“You said you didn’t know why you kidnapped me earlier. Do you know now?”

Again, this wasn't a question he was expecting.

***

“ _You said you didn’t know why you kidnapped me earlier. Do you know now?”_

Sah-Him was astonished by this woman. He was expecting Felicity to demand what was this place? Or who were they? But she did not. She wished to know more about him. More about a man who had kidnapped her from her home.

He thought about her questions.  _Do you know now?_ He was still uncertain of the answer despite his Master’s words.  _Capture your heart._

“I still don't know Felicity. But my Master Ra’s, he said something.” He hesitated. Should he say it? He had promised her to give her answers and that was what he should do. He would tell her the truth no matter what.

He inhaled deeply as she was focused on him.

“He said that you have captured my heart.”

And then her mouth formed a O. She didn't say anything and he didn't give her time to.

“But I don't think that is the case.”

A look of hurt, sadness and maybe rejection passed through her face but she quickly hid it.

“And why don't you?” She asked, her voice slightly shaken.

“Because it would mean I have a heart.”

***

She was surprised to hear that his Master thought she had captured his heart. Ra’s or whatever his name was, seemed to be a decent guy. Probably scary too. She would be sure when she'd meet him.

But she was more surprised by Sah-Him. He didn't think much of himself.  _Because it would mean I have a heart._   She felt the urge to hug him and she wondered if he had been hugged at least once in his life. She leaned forward and took his hand in hers. He observed their joined hands.

“You have a heart Sah-Him.” She waited until he looked up at her and continued.

"No, I…”

She didn't let him finish.

“Do you know how I know that? You wouldn't have saved me if you didn't have a heart. You wouldn't have been so nice to me if you didn't have a heart.” She said, with a tiny smile on her face. She wanted to reassure him, to comfort him, to tell him that everything would be okay even if at the moment, those words should be directed at her.

***

Looking up at her, all he could see in her eyes was sincerity. She didn't say those words to make him feel better, she said them because it was what she believed. Maybe, for the first time, his heart could be awakened. Awaken by this beautiful woman who despite the fact that he had taken her from her home was giving him hope. Hope that he was not just an assassin but maybe something more.

He looked at her like she was everything. He looked at her like she was his air, his heart, his life.

“Hope.” He said quietly.

“Hope?” She repeated as her brows furrowed. She was puzzled.

“You, Felicity could be my hope. My happiness. My Felicity. Only mine.”

His eyes never left hers. She blinked a few times as he squeezed her hand.

He waited.

He waited for her to say something, anything.

After a minute of silence, he started to feel uneasy. He started to feel… afraid. Him. Al-Sah-Him. The Arrow. The best archer of Nanda Parbat. The Demon’s heir was afraid.

Afraid of her rejection. Afraid to feel alone after he had felt whole. And for the first time since he met her. For the first time since he brought her here, his eyes left hers. He looked away. Slowly he let go of her hand.

She didn't move. She didn't speak. She was rejecting him.

Inhaling deeply, he got up and without a glance, left the room.

He left his hope, his happiness, his heart he was so desperate to have behind him. As painful as it was, it was easier to walk away now rather than later. He knew now that the woman, who a few minutes before told him he had a heart was rejecting him. She didn't try to speak nor to hold him back. She just let him walk away.

***

She sat, not moving, thinking over and over of what had just happened. Her eyes blinked and in a fluid movement she was moving. Her hand reached the door. She wanted to open it. She wanted to understand but she didn't. Instead she stayed there trying to figure out why her heart was beating fast. She stayed there trying to figure out why she felt like something inside her had just died. She stayed there thinking of his words.  _‘You Felicity could be my hope. My happiness. My Felicity. Only mine.’_

And then for the first time he had looked away. His eyes had always been on her. Always. But in that moment, something had changed. He had looked away and he had left her. Why was it bothering her? No. Not just bothering. It was devastating her. She felt a rush of anger and regret towards herself.  _Maybe he thinks I turned him down._   Why did her mouth stayed shut? Why didn't she say anything?  _ ‘Maybe it's for the best? Maybe he's going to let me go home?’ _

And suddenly her eyes watered as the realization hit her hard. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay here with him.

***

The door was closed. Sah-Him and Felicity were both leaning against it.

He was thinking about her.

She was thinking about him.

He was trying to accept that as much as he wanted her to be his, she would never be. Her silence was all he needed. Now he knew. She did not want this. She did not want  _him._

She was trying to figure out why she wanted him. Her silence was a mistake. She should've said something. Anything. But now she knew and she was determined to make him understand. And she hoped he would not push her away.

***

A woman, with long dark hair and a long beautiful dress was standing in the middle of a room somewhere in Nanda Parbat. Eyes closed, she could see them perfectly.

On each side of a door, were a man and a woman, two souls destined to be together. She was meant to be his happiness like he was meant to be hers. They were meant to save them all for the darkness that would soon come. Al-Sah-Him and Felicity Smoak.

Opening her eyes, she vowed to do everything she could to make them see what was just in front of them, for the sake of everyone in Nanda Parbat.

Without them, together, united, the prophecy would not be fulfilled.

The fate of Nanda Parbat was in their hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Determined to fix this, she turned around and opened the door but stopped. He was there. His hand reaching for the door handle. She was relieved. She was fucking relieved. He had been here, at the door. He didn't leave her. Not completely at least. Without any hesitation she invaded his personal space and hugged him. She didn't know why she did it, she just wanted to feel his body, his very hard body against her. He was tense but a few seconds later, she felt him relax. One hand was covering her back while the other was in her hair. God, it felt amazing. It felt right. She never wanted to leave the comfort of his arms. She had never felt that way before. Not even with Ray. She had never wanted anyone as she wanted him. Sah-Him. She wanted him and that alone scared the hell out of her. Reluctantly she stepped back, and looked him in the eyes. She never wanted to feel anyone's eyes on her body but his. She never wanted to feel anyone's hands but his. She wanted him, all of him. She didn't know where this sensation came from. When she had woken up, she wanted to go home, away from this place. But now, now she wanted to stay.

His hands engulfed hers and she looked down. His hands were huge compared to hers. But it was like they had been made to hold her. They looked perfect. She sighed. She couldn't believe she was thinking of how their hands looked together.

He squeezed her hand and walked them both inside the room and closed the door behind him.

“I'm sorry", she said and he stopped moving, and turned around to face her. His face not showing any emotions.

“I should have said something. I know I should have but I don't know why I didn't. I mean, I like to talk a lot as you've noticed but when you said those words... when you said that I could be your hope, your happiness, I just wasn't expecting you to say that. No one has ever said that to me. I had someone a few months ago his name was Ray but he...” She closed her mouth and inhaled deeply, thinking of what she had been through just months ago. Thinking of Ray and what he had done to her, it hurt. She wanted to erase those memories. She wanted to forget everything about Ray and his involvement in her life but she knew it would take time. That was why she had been in the club. To forget and try to start living her life again. But then a man had been about to rape her. And she had been scared. Scared of what he would have done if Sah-Him hadn't shown up. Scared to experience again something she wanted to wipe out of her brain

***

_**Three months ago** _

_She was home but she was afraid. It had been a year that she had met Ray. A handsome billionaire, and CEO of Palmer Tech. That was how she had met him for the first time._

_She had been working in the IT department in her tiny cubicle when her boss walked in._

“ _Miss Smoak, Mister Palmer would like to see you about the software you designed.'”_

“ _Is something wrong with it?” she asked._

“ _I don't think so. Just stop whatever you're doing and go see him.” She nodded as he left._

_She headed up, to the CEO's floor. She was a little bit nervous._

“ _Mister Palmer is expecting you Miss Smoak.” The secretary immediately said as she somehow recognized Felicity._

_She knocked twice on the door and opened it. Then stopped in her track. She had never seen the CEO in person. He was handsome._

“ _Miss Smoak, please come in and have a seat.” he said in a flirty voice._

_Three Months after meeting him, they officially started dating. He had been nothing but sweet with her. Spoiling her with gifts every time he had felt like it. He convinced her to stop the job she had at the IT department telling her that it would be great if she started her own company. After few arguments she had capitulated and stopped working at Palmer Tech. Little by little his behavior had changed. She hadn't noticed at first as the changes were unimportant._

_He had started to control her every move. Two months later she had moved in to live with him. She had kept her apartment though._

_Now, here she was waiting for the inevitable to happen. She needed to be strong. She needed proof, of what he had done to her. For the past four months, she had endured whatever he had thrown at her by love she had thought. He had told her that was what love was. And she had believed him. He was controlling her and she had let him. But not anymore. Tonight it was going to end. Tonight she was going to get rid of him._

_She heard the car first. Her heart stopped. She needed to be strong. The slamming of the door made her jump. He was angry._

“ _Felicity!” his voice was hard as he said her name._

_She needed to be strong._

_With shaking hands, she headed towards him._

“ _Ray, how was your day.” she asked, with a tiny smile._

_Slap._

_She fell on her knees, hand on her face where he had slapped her. She gulped. He knelt down and took her hair harshly._

“ _What are you up to Felicity?”_

“ _I just...” She needed to make him angry. She needed to be beaten up. That would be the proof she needed to get rid of him._

“ _You just what?” the hold on her hair tightened._

_Tears were flowing down her cheeks._

“ _I need this to stop Ray I can't take it anymore.”_

“ _I don't care about what you need or want Felicity. All I care about is my needs and my wants. Now go to the bathroom and make yourself presentable. Then joined me in our room.” he let go of her hair and she immediately went to the bathroom. She washed her face and looked in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself. This wasn't Felicity Smoak. This was a version of Felicity Smoak she disliked. But tonight, it would end. This Felicity Smoak she was looking at was going to disappear. She needed to find herself again. She needed her old life back. Part of it at least. Her hands went to her back pocket where she had hidden the knife. Could she do it?_

_Slowly, she opened the door and moved to her room or more like his room. It had never felt like home even when things were normal between them. He was here, sitting, shirtless. She was scared but determined. Roughly he brought her to his chest and she straddled his lap. He kissed her neck while his hands groped her breasts. She hated this, but she let him did it just like she had let him do it a hundred times in the past, without her consent. He took off her shirt leaving her in nothing but a bra._

“ _Why are you not fighting me today Felicity?” he said, a smile on his face, as his hands tightened around her._

_It was time she thought. She moved her hand down and stroked him. She was disgust by her action but she had to do it. She needed to be strong._

_As her hand moved back and forth against him, he moaned. “you want it slow today baby isn't that right.”_

_Her right hand was on him, her left one slowly took hold of the tiny knife she had hidden in her back pocket. And then she stabbed him in the shoulder. He yelled in pain as he violently dropped her. Her hands were shaking. She knew she needed to run but she was scared. She had never seen him like this before. His eyes... Then she cried in agony. His right foot landed on her bare stomach and it hurt. She needed to be strong. She suddenly got up pushed him and ran. She knew he was following her. She opened the front door stepped into the quiet street. Before she could ask for help, his hands roughly took hold of her. He was furious, more than ever._

_And then something happened._

_Two cars, two police cars came out of nowhere. They both stilled. The cops, three of them made their way towards Felicity and Ray, gun in hands while the other two stayed near the car._

“ _Let go of her slowly.” One of them requested. But Ray didn't flinch._

“ _Gentlemen, this is not what you think..” But the cop number two cut him off._

“ _This is exactly what it seems Mister Palmer. We've been watching you for awhile and we know how you handle women. Let go of her or I'll make you.”_

_Finally his hands left her shaking body. She took multiple steps back, wanting to distance herself from him when she felt a hand on her back she yelled. But it was only one of the policeman, giving her a blanket so that she could cover herself._

“ _It's over now, you're safe.” Hearing those words, she lost it. She sobbed in pain, in anger, in relief. She barely noticed the cops cuffing Ray. All she knew was that it was finally over. She was finally free._

_***_

She flinched as she felt two hands holding her face. Fingers brushing away the tears she didn't know were there.  _Felicity._ It was Sah-Him's voice that broke her out from her thoughts.

***

Sah-Him could still feel her warm body against his own. He had never had one. No one, before Felicity had hugged him. It was a pleasant sensation. He never wanted to leave her embrace. He felt loved. He felt whole for the first time in a long time. She took a step back from him and he took her hands and led her inside the chamber.

She started to babble about how sorry she was and she mentioned the name of a man.  _Ray_. His fist clenched. He wondered who was this man. The thought of someone else’s hand on her body made him enraged. She was his. Only his.

She stood still. Her lips were slightly shaking. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Her eyes were closed.

She was remembering something unpleasant.  _Ray._ As soon as that name got out of her mouth, her whole body tensed. Whoever this man was, he made her sad, frightened. If only he could find him and put the fear of god into him and then kill him he would, but he was not sure Felicity would approve.

He hated seeing her so vulnerable. He hated seeing her in pain.

After a bit, he put both of his hands to either side of her face and wiped her tears away. For a second, she froze.

“Felicity.”

He wanted her to come back to him. He wanted to erase those awful thoughts out of her mind. Felicity relaxed hearing her name.

“Are you alright?” He asked gently not to spook her.

She sniffed and nodded.

He had the urge to know what had happened to her. He wanted to know everything that concerns her but he knew she was not ready yet.

“I...” she started to say, but Sah-Him cut her off.

“You do not have to say anything or explain yourself right now Felicity. But when you are ready I will listen.”

He hoped it was enough. And as she embraced him, he knew it was for now.

“I didn't mean to not say anything earlier. I'm sorry if you thought that I was rejecting you or something but... I wasn't.” She murmured into his neck.

Relief. Happiness. Hope. He shouldn't have left her. He should have stayed with her. But he was afraid. Afraid of her not wanting him.

They stayed that way for minutes, hours he did not know.

Her breathing was steady. She was asleep. It warmed his heart that she was comfortable enough to sleep in his arms. Slowly, he carried her into the bed and put her down. She was breathtaking. She was so pure. And she was his.

***

Felicity woke up with a jolt. She couldn't breathe.  _Where was she?_  She then felt warm hands on her shoulders shaking her slightly.

“Felicity, you are safe.”

“Sah-Him?”

Her eyes focused on his face. When she was calmed down enough, she put her hands on Sah-Him and nodded at him that she was okay. As okay as she could be right now.

He didn't speak. He just observed her. It wasn't creepy but reassuring.

“You fell asleep in my arms and I carried you to the bed.”

Clearing her throat, she felt a little embarrassed.

“I'm sorry for that by the way. I just...” she sighed, and continued. “I never talked about it to anyone. I mean, I have no one in my life, no family no friends but the police, they said I should talk about what had happened to me but I never did.”

“Do you wish to tell me.” She nodded surprised at herself for wanting to. She trusted him. She knew he wasn't going to judge her.

He stood up, take off his jacket, his shoes and settled on the bed beside her.

God he was beautiful and hot. Wearing only a shirt now, she could see how big his arms were. She could see his muscular chest...

Get a grip of yourself Smoak.

“Tomorrow. Not now.” he said in a low voice.

“What?” she asked confused.

“You said you wanted to tell me. But tonight I just wish to hold you. May I?”

“Yeah, holding is a good idea. I get to feel you that way. And by feel you I meant your abs obviously not any other kind of... feeling...” The corner of his mouth lifted up lightly. And in that moment, she decided that she wanted to make him smile, make him laugh. She wanted him to be happy.

He gestured for her to lie down and she did. His face approached her slowly. His eyes were on hers.

Was he going to kiss her?

Inches from her mouth, she stopped breathing. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted to know how his mouth would feel like against hers.

But he did none of that. Instead he kissed her chastely on her cheek and murmured to her ear.

“Sleep.” and she did.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Her body was pressed against a warm and hard chest. It had been awhile since she had slept that well. Being in Sah-Him’s arms felt good. She could still feel his mouth against her cheek.

Her right hand was resting on his very naked chest. He probably had taken off his shirt after she had fallen asleep. She could feel his heart beating against her palm. She felt at peace. She felt safe. She felt alive.

Looking up at him, she observed his face. He looked younger and vulnerable while sleeping. Her eyes descended to his muscular torso. He had scars. Lots of them. She wondered what he had been through all those years. She wondered when he had killed for the first time. How old he'd been. How he'd felt in that moment. She put her face in the crock of his neck and inhaled deeply. A week ago, she never would've imagined being in a man’s arms. After Ray, she'd been scared. Scared that what she'd been through happened again. But being near Sah-Him, in the comfort of his arms, she didn't feel fear, she felt alive.

As she caressed his chest, his hold on her tightened and he opened his eyes.  _God he was gorgeous._ She really wanted to kiss him. His eyes went to hers and that was when she couldn't wait anymore. She pressed her lips to his slowly, once, twice but quickly the chaste kiss became something more. He flipped her over on her back, and kissed her like she was his oxygen. She moaned at the sensation. When they both needed air, he released her mouth and started to kiss her neck. He pressed himself more against her and she felt it. He was hard. She rubbed her breast against his chest, needing some friction. Needed something to relieve the building ache in her core.

“Felicity.” she didn't know if it was a warning for her to stop or an encouragement to continue.

She soon found out the answer when his mouth reclaimed her once again and his hold on her waist tightened. She wrapped her legs around him and a loud groan left his mouth. She wanted more. She wanted skin on skin.

Suddenly his hand slipped under her underwear and...

“Oh my god.” She was so wet. And so ready.

He slid two fingers into her and shocked the hell out of her by quickly rubbing her clit. She lost it and came. Hard. He kept moving his fingers through her orgasm.

After a minute, he removed his fingers, which were covered with her juice. Eyes on him, he smirked as he slowly put his slick fingers in his mouth never breaking eye contact with her.

She was mesmerized. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't look away. That was the sexiest thing ever. And she had the urge to feel his mouth on her. She was not surprised when he kissed her, dragging his tongue in her mouth so that she could taste herself. She was wrong before, this was the sexiest thing ever. She moaned as his teeth bit her lower lip. She never had been that turned on in her entire life. All of a sudden, he stopped and just watched her.

***

 

Her face was flushed from the orgasm. Her eyes, black with lust. Her mouth swollen from the kiss. Her jaw covered with beard burns. Sah-Him was studying her. He had never seen someone as beautiful as this woman. He could not believe she was here with him.

He had never pleasured a woman before. It was a first for him and seeing her lose control as she climaxed, it was a sight he would never forget.

Her tiny hands were on his naked torso. She was gently stroking him, tracing his scars.

“Why?” A simple word, asking why she was so gentle. Why she had kissed him. Why she was accepting him. Why she was not afraid of him because she should be. He was an assassin. He was a monster.

As much as he wanted her, he was still afraid that one day she would reject him.

“Because you're not a monster.” She said as she scrubbed his scruff.

Somehow, she knew what he was thinking. And that made him love her more than he already did. Yes. Love. He could not see someone else by his side but her. He could not see someone else in his bed but her. He could not see his future without her.

Resting his forehead against her, he sighed, deeply. Her tummy made a sound. She blushed and cleared her throat.

“Sorry, I'm hungry. But I need coffee first. You do have coffee here right? Because I cannot function until I get at least two cups of coffee and...”

He cut off her rambling by kissing her and he felt her smile against his lips. She was adorable. Something he did not know a woman could be.

Reluctantly, he got off of her.

“There are some clothes for you. Go clean up and then we will go have breakfast.”

She nodded and took the clothes he had brought her and headed towards the washroom.

***

Once in the bathroom, she giggled like an idiot. She was happy for the first time. She took a shower quickly and put on the clothes Sah-Him had given her. She wished she had her make-up with her. After 5 minutes, she finally emerged from the bathroom. Sah-Him was sitting on the bed, wearing his black costume.

“I'm ready” she said as she made her way towards him. He got up and took her hand in his and together they left the room. Felicity would finally see what was behind the door.

***

“Father.” She said as she sat on his left.

“Nyssa.” he simply replied.

“Al Sah-Him brought a pet with him after our last mission. Aren't you concerned?”

Ra's was studying his daughter. Nyssa and Talia were both very different. When he had announced that Sah-Him would be his heir, Nyssa did not take the information well and she showed it every day. Talia, on the contrary took it very well. She had never showed any interest of being a leader so she accepted her father's decision without any protest.

“No, my child I am not concerned. Sah-Him will become The Demon's Head sooner rather than later and he will need a bride.”

“What he will need is a warrior by his side. Someone who could challenge him and help him not an innocent girl who will be forced to the position.”

Ra's was studying her. “Are you concerned about the woman's well being? You are surprising me everyday Nyssa. Let your brother do as he pleases. If he wants that woman so be it.”

Nyssa was fuming on the inside. “So it is alright for him to bring an outsider into the league but when I myself brought Taer Al Sahfer, you did not approve.”

“It was different my daughter, and you know it.”

Getting up from the chair, she left without another word as Sah-Him and his beloved entered.

“My son, come sit with me. You both must be famished.”

***

As they came in the room, a woman, a very angry woman passed besides them without glancing at them.  _Weird._

“My son, come sit with me. You must be famished.”

She gulped. The man who just spoke must be Ra's Al Ghul. Sah-Him’s Master. She was nervous. Sah-Him squeezed her hand and together they approached The Demon's Head.

She followed Sah-Him’s lead. Ra's mentioned for her to sit on his right side while Al Sah-Him sat on his left.  _Great._

He was watching her. Scrutinizing her as her hands shifted on her lap.

“My name is Ra's Al Ghul. What is yours my child?”

She looked at him. His voice was calm and steady and definitely not threatening. She was expecting to see a hard cold man but in that moment he wasn't.

“Felicity Smoak.”

“Welcome to the league Felicity Smoak.” then he turned towards his plate and started to eat.

Mouth wide open, words left her without her consent.

“That's it?” Both Sah-Him and Ra's Al Ghul's heads turned to her.

 _Shit._  She should've stayed quiet. Why couldn't her mouth stayed close for once. She took a deep breath and spoke.

“What I meant was I did not expect you to say this. I mean you're their Master and I was expecting a scary and cold man. Not that you are not scary because you probably are. I mean, Sah-Him just brought me here into your fortress or whatever this place is and you're just okay with it? I'm sorry I tend to babble when I'm nervous and you are making me nervous right now. Please don't kill me.”

She closed her eyes. Her face flushed with embarrassment.  _God, he was so going to kill her. And Sah-Him too. I'm sure he wished he hadn't kidnapped her right about now._

Her eyes opened as she heard him chuckl. The Demon's Head just Chuckled. He  _fucking chuckled._

“No one would dare speak to me like you just did Felicity Smoak.”

“Sorry?” she said hesitantly.

“Your beloved is an interesting woman my son.”

Sah-Him looked at his Master. “She is.”

And just like that he went back to eat. Not wanting to say something she would regret, she took The Master's lead, head down on her plate and ate not noticing the small smile on Sah-Him’s face.

***

I cannot believe my father. He is ready to let an outsider into the league just because it was Al Sah-Him who brought her here. But of course when I did the same he was ready to banish me.” said Nyssa entering a bed chamber somewhere in Nanda Parbat.

The blonde woman who was resting in the bed looked up at Nyssa.

“The only reason your father did not accept me is because you are in love with me Nyssa. I think he was expecting you to marry a warrior, a man.”

“I cannot believe you are defending him.” she sighed as she sat down next to Taer Al Sahfer. “Besides, I think he always loved Al Sah-Him more that his two daughters. He had always wanted a son and now he has one.”

“Do you ever think of the life we could have, outside the league?” Taer asked changing the subject. Nyssa glanced at her surprised by her words.

“Do you not enjoy your life here, with me my beloved?”

“Of course, I do Nyssa.” Quickly replied Taer. “I was just wondering that is all.”

“I would do anything for you Taer but please never ask me to leave my home, because I cannot.”

Reaching for her hands, Taer spoke softly. “I would never ask you to do such a thing Nyssa.”

***

Once they ate, Ra's asked to speak with Felicity alone. She was wary at first but seeing Sah-Him nod to his Master without any hesitation that appeased her fear, a little bit anyway. Before leaving he bent down and kissed her cheek.  _Was this man real?_

Alone now with the Demon's head she wondered what he was going to say. Was he going to threaten her. She soon had the answer when he spoke.

“You need to know more about the league if you wish to remained here, with my son. And please do not interrupt me until I'm done.”

She nodded.

“The league was created a very long time ago. You, my child as an outsider probably think we are killers, murderers. You think we are bad. But we are not. The world is not black and white. As there are Heroes, there are Assassins. Without one of them, the world will not be as it is. Heroes save people. We assassins do what they cannot do. We hunt down and kill people deemed a danger to society. That is what we have been doing for years. That is our purpose. We also have a deep code of honor. Rules. And those who violate the code are hunted down and killed. When I found Sah-Him he was alone. He was vulnerable. His parents had died in a car accident. That accident was caused because of the League. We were hunting down a man named Damian Darhk. He was driving, trying to escape us and one of my men shot an arrow that puncture the tire of his vehicle. He lost control of the car and hit another one violently. After making sure Damian Darhk was dead, I went to the other car. There was a man and a pregnant woman in the passenger seat. They were dead. I was about to leave when I heard a cry. It was Sah-Him. Miraculously he did not have any scratches on him. Feeling like his parents death was partly my fault I took him and trained him. I made him my son. I made him my Heir. Back in Nanda Parbat, I asked the boy his name. Oliver Queen he had said. After days and days of training, I found the boy very skilled. He was learning fast and soon at a young age he became one of the best. He was particularly appealed to the archery and he was good, better that anyone in the league. That's where his name came from. Al-Sah-Him. Arrow. My daughter Nyssa did not take it well. She never liked him and I fear that she will do something against me, against him or against you to reach her goal. She wanted to be the one to take my place, but instead, I made Sah-Him my Heir. So be aware and no matter what, do not trust anyone but Sah-Him. Not even me.”

Felicity was speechless. She didn't know what to think. What to feel. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. Well she knew her feelings for Sah-Him did not change a bit but the rest...

Oliver Queen. The Queens. She had heard of them. Everyone had. They were rich people living in Starling City. Until they all disappeared. Nobody knew what had happened to them.

“The Queens. They're dead but they had never been found. Did you like, I don't know get rid of the bodies or something.” She bit her lip and waited.

“They are buried here in Nanda Parbat. I wanted Sah-Him to have something from his past. But he has never gone to see them.”

“That's... um nice of you.”

He was about to reply when Talia appeared out of nowhere.

“Father.” she bowed her head. “Felicity. Sah-Him asked me to escort his beloved to her chamber.”

“Of course, my daughter.” he turned to Felicity. “Do you have any questions my child?”

She shook her head and then he dismissed them both.

Walking side by side, Talia broke the silence.

“What did you and the Master talk about?”

“He just explain to me what exactly the league was.” Not wanting to tell her more, she cleared her throat and changed the subject but before she could, she looked around her. She did not recognize her surroundings.

“Where are we going again?”

And then Talia smiled. But not the warm smile she had when she'd first met her. No. This smile was malicious. She tried to back away from her but she gripped her arm tightly.

“Talia, you are hurting me.” Fear was going through her.

“Talia.” As she heard her name her grip on Felicity immediately eased off.

“Sah-Him, Brother. I was about to escort your beloved to you, but now that you are here I am not needed.” She quickly left.

As soon as Talia was gone, Felicity run to Sah-Him and inhaled deeply.

“What is the matter? What did The Demon's Head tell you?” she cleared her throat. 

“Nothing.” She said in a shaking voice. “It was not him it was...Can we go back to my room please?”

Sah-Him, observed her worry written all over his face. He nodded at her. “Actually, I want to show you my room if it's alright with you.”

Well it was more that alright with her. Together, they headed to Sah-Him’s room.

***

“You requested my presence Enchantress?”

The Enchantress was a beautiful woman. She was wise but dangerous.

“Yes Sarab. Come closer."

Sarab did as told and approached her. She took his face in her hands.

“You will never betray the league Sarab, I can see it. You are loyal to Ra's Al Ghul and you are loyal to his Heir Al-Sah-Him. The league is in danger Sarab. And I want you to warn Al-Sah-Him. He is the only one, him and his beloved who can save us all. Someone is after Ra's Al Ghul's head. Someone wants him dead. I do not know who. All I can tell you is to be prepared and to stay by Al-Sah-Him’s side no matter what. Do you understand Sarab?”

“Yes, I do Enchantress. I will warn the Heir of the danger.”

***

She was pacing back and forth in the chamber, waiting for Al Saher, the Magician to come back. The door finally opened.

“Is everything ready?” the woman asked.

“It is.” he replied immediately.

“We will make our move soon. Ra's Al Ghul is going to die soon and I will take his place. No one, not Sah-Him and his men, nor my sister will stop me. Go back to your post Al Saher and do not worry. Soon you will be by my side as I lead the league of Assassins.”

“I look forward to it, Talia.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that SuperArrowGirl wrote. What a wonderful story. I hope to do it justice. 
> 
> Enjoy!

In the safety of Sah-Him’s bedroom, she could finally breathe. She had been tense all the way to his room.

She took a step forward, analyzing her surroundings. It looked very much like her room. The only difference was that there were Sah-Him’s belongings.

“So, your Master told me about how he found you.”

She waited for him to say something, anything but he didn't. Something was bothering him. Approaching him slowly she put her hand on his chest and asked.

“What's wrong Sah-Him.”

“Why were you scared when you were with Talia. She is not going to hurt you Felicity.”

She blinked at him. Talia was definitely someone she shouldn't trust, she had felt that something was wrong the very first time she met her but she had put those feelings aside. She had just been kidnapped after all.

“I don't think you should trust her. I know she's your sister but…”

“You have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from her, Felicity. She is not dangerous. She never has been. Not to me or to those close to me.”

He really believed that. But the smile Talia gave her was saying otherwise. She was up to something and she knew how to make him believe her. How to make him suspicious at least.

“She hurt me Sah-Him. Before you came in the hallway she was dragging me somewhere, she told her father that you had sent her to bring me to you but I don't think that was the case and then she wanted to know what Ra's told me and…”

“Felicity, my love, breathe.”

She tried to breathe. She really tried but he just called her  _my love._   God that was so damn sexy. She wished he would murmur it again and again under different circumstances. She wished he would call her that while pleasuring her in bed... a hand on her face broke her out from her thoughts.

“Where did you go?”

“You said my love.” And then his demeanor changed. He was tense.

“Does it bother you.” He asked hesitantly.

“What?! Of course not it doesn't bother me. I just… it felt nice and I was thinking about you calling me my love under different circumstances like sexy times and all and this is not the time to talk about sex. Not that I don't think about sex with you. I actually think about it a lot since this morning.”

She shut her mouth. A slight blush suffused her cheeks.

“We can talk about you wanting to have sex with me later. Right now I want to know about Talia.” His voice became harsh. “She hurt you. Where?”

Well, now she knew he believed her judging by the look on his face.

She showed him her arm. There wasn't going to be any bruise but her skin was slightly red where she had been gripping her.

Gently, he traced the redness on her arm with his fingers. The man was the best in the League, he had killed, he had probably tortured people and yet, he was so incredibly gentle with her.

***

“I'm sorry.” He murmured as his fingers stroked her arm.

Talia was a good person. He thought she was. There had always been a link between them. He always felt like he was close to her more than he was with Nyssa. Nyssa rejected him, ignored him for the most part, only speaking to him when the subject was a mission. But with Talia it was different. She had accepted him immediately. They trained together sometimes, they ate together and they talked. She was like a sister and yet she had hurt Felicity,  _his_ Felicity. He wished to do something about it now. He wanted to go to Talia and confront her now. He had the need to know why his dear sister had dared to hurt  _his_ Felicity.

“Hey, Sah-Him?” her voice. He liked it when she pronounced his name. “It's not like it's your fault, so you have nothing to be sorry about.” she added.

Eyes on each other, he wondered how a man like him was so lucky to have a woman like her. He moved his head closer to hers and she leaned in so her forehead was resting against his. They stayed that way for what felt like a minute. Unable to contain himself anymore, he took Felicity's head in his hands and pulled her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands worked their way around his body, feeling his hard chest against hers, his muscular back against her palms. A groan escaped him as she bit on his lower lip and then he snapped. Hands around her waist, he urged her to wrap her legs around him and as she did, he felt her warm core grinding against his hard erection.

They were so deep in the moment that they didn't hear someone enter the chamber until that person cleared his throat. Sah-Him immediately tensed and looked at the intruder who had his head down. He could feel Felicity's breathing on his neck, where she had rested her head.

“My apology, Al-Sah-Him. I did not mean to bother you but I have a message for you from the Enchantress.”

Sah-Him was irritated by the disturbance but he knew Sarab, he would not have bothered him if it was not necessary.

Felicity was looking at the man. “Enchantress. Did you say Enchantress?” she blinked.

Sah-Him put her down on her feet as she fixed her clothes. He inhaled deeply.

“Felicity, this is Sarab, he is someone we can trust.”

“Yeah, you mean like we can trust Talia?” she responded as four pair of eyes settled on her.

“What? I have a point here, you said that Talia was not a bad person and yet she hurt me so excuse me if I don't really want to trust your friend or whatever he is. Besides Ra's told me not to trust anyone but you.”

“Well then trust me that we can trust him.”

She sighed and nodded. He mentioned to Sarab to start talking.

“I just came back from a meeting with the Enchantress. Nanda Parbat is in danger.”

Sah-Him was focused on Sarab as he spoke.

“Someone will soon try to defeat the Demon's Head. She did not know when nor why. She believed that you, Al-Sah-Him, Heir to the Demon can save us all. You and your beloved.”

***

_ Was this guy out of his mind? _ That was her first thought. She was just Felicity Smoak an ordinary boring woman. Sah-Him was tense, not moving an inch, not saying anything.

This man, Sarab said that the league was in danger. Sah-Him,  _her_ Sah-Him was the one who could save them all. Well and her according to this Enchantress. Enchantresses existed apparently and she did not know why but she very much wanted to meet her. She wanted to know what kind of ability she possessed. Or was it just a title. God she was so confused.

The quietness in the room was making her anxious. She recalled Sarab's words. Someone wanted to kill Ra's Al Ghul. Probably to take his place and lead the league. And she wondered. Wondered that if this person whoever it was succeeded, what would the league become?

“Thank you Sarab. We will discuss this tomorrow. Be on guard and if you see or hear anything suspicious, you get back to me. Tomorrow we will also go see the Enchantress.” spoke Sah-Him.

Sarab nodded and left without another word.

“It must be Nyssa and Taer.” She could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

“Is Nyssa the angry woman who passed us this morning without a word?” he nodded.

She didn't meet that Nyssa woman but she didn't think it was her. As Ra's and Sah-Him had told her, Nyssa had always shown, by speaking or by acting, her disagreement. She had wanted and she probably still wanted to be the Heir. But hadn't hid it. But Talia. There was just something terribly wrong with that woman.

“What if it was just an act. What if she planned this for a very long time?” She asked Sah-Him, confused by her words. Then it hit him as he sighed.

“Talia.”

“Yes, Talia. I know you said she welcomed you and all but... maybe she did that for a reason.”

She saw him walking slowly towards a door which probably lead to the bathroom.

“Make yourself comfortable, I will join you in a minute.”

She was left alone now. Alone with her thoughts. The League of Assassins. Those words alone could make you shiver with fear. But as she met the leader, she could understand, a little bit anyway, why they had to exist. Why they had to kill some people for the safety of others. Why they needed to stay in the dark, unknown to the world. She couldn't say they were good people. But she couldn't say they were bad either.

How could Talia try to kill her own father. Yes, Talia because she was sure it was her who was a danger to the League. She must have people on the inside helping her. Deep in her theory, she didn't hear Sah-Him leaving the bathroom nor approaching her. She yelped, hand on her heart as he sat beside her on the bed.

“You really think it is Talia?”

Her heart broke for him. She nodded.

He reached for her and positioned her on his lap. Facing him now, she examined him. He looked tired and sad.

“You know maybe it's not Talia.” She didn't really believe what she just said but she wanted to make him feel better. As he observed her, brow furrowed she added. “Okay, I'm pretty sure it's her, I just wanted to make you feel better. You look sad and I don't like it.”

“Talia does not matter Felicity.”

“Well then, what's wrong?”

“She knows how much you mean to me and she will try to hurt you.” Putting his hand on her cheek he continued. “You are in danger here and I should let you go but I cannot. I cannot because you are my strength. You are my hope. You are my life. And if anything was to happen to you, the monster in me will return and I do not want that. I feel alive when you are by my side. And I will feel dead without you. You Felicity are my weakness and Talia knows.”

“Oh Sah-Him.”

She hugged him tightly. God she loved this man.  _Love_. Her mom had said once that when you meet your true love you'll know. And right now, she knew it was him.

“You do not belong here Felicity.” he murmured in her ear.

She let go of him and looked at him straight in the eyes. He needed to understand that she wasn't going anywhere.

“I belong with you, wherever you are, I will be.” His eyes shined with happiness and hope.

“I told you, you were my happiness.” he kissed her. “when there will be no threat, we will leave Nanda Parbat.”

She gasped. What was he saying?

“What?” she knew what he said but she needed to be sure. Was he willing to leave this place, this home for her?

“Nanda Parbat is no longer my home. You are.”

Tears were falling down without her knowledge. For the past few months, her tears had been linked with the word sadness. Today though, for the first time in months they were tears of happiness.

Her lips brushed his. She needed him. All of him. As she pushed him so that his back was laying on the bed, she followed, her small body resting against his. She kissed him and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. He ran his fingers down her spine pulling her closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

“Felicity, my love.” She moaned at his words as her mouth descended to his neck, kissing, biting and licking.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

She stilled and groaned in annoyance. The look of Sah-Him was telling her that he was as frustrated as her by the disturbance.

He kissed her one more time and put her down on the bed. He opened the door and it was Sarab again. At least they had heard him knock this time.

“The Enchantress has been killed.”

***

“The Enchantress has been killed.”

Sarab's words angered Sah-Him. They had wanted to go see her in the morning, but maybe they should have gone see her as soon as Sarab had told them about the danger.

Now, answers he was seeking to have, were lost to him. The Enchantress could not help them anymore. And he did not know who to trust, who to be wary of. They needed to make a plan. They needed allies. They needed to discover who was behind all of this. He sensed a presence just behind him.

'What is going on.” she questioned.

“The Enchantress has been killed.”

A gasp left her mouth as Sah-Him put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Maybe Ra's will allow us to use the Lazarus pit.” said Sah-Him as his hand rubbed on his lovers shoulder.

He saw Felicity blink and before she asked the question, Sah-Him spoke.

“The Lazarus pit is a pool of regenerative waters that allow the users to heal themselves or any wounds. It can also be used for resurrection.”

Her eyes were settled on him.

“Resurrection. You mean it can resurrect the dead people like for real?” he nodded.

“That's... I mean it's.... wow.”

His head turned to Sarab. “What do you think of Talia, Sarab and speak openly?"

“I have never trusted Talia Al Ghul. I have never trusted her because as much as she is pleasant with everyone, I have many times seen her spy on her father. I also have seen her speak with Al Saher.”

He wondered why, someone like Talia would spoke to someone like Al Saher. She must be working with him or for him he thought. Al Saher, The Magician was a manipulative man. Maybe he had promised something to Talia.

Whatever her reasons, they needed to put an end to the threat.

“We need to go see Ra's and warn him about the danger.” Both men turned towards Felicity. “He should know that someone's after him.”

Sah-Him nodded and the three of them headed to where Ra's was.

***

Ra's was standing, the pit in front of him. The Enchantress had spoken to him before she died. She had told him his life was in danger. She had told him that the countdown had begun. In a matter of minutes now, he would be gone. Now, he had two choices. If it was only his fate, he would use the waters. But as the Enchantress had told him, if he chose to live, the league would not be the same. His Heir, Felicity and his daughter, Nyssa would be dead. Nanda Parbat would be a place of chaos, of rage. Rules would disappear. That had been what she'd seen in her vision. She also had spoken of Al-Sah-Him’s destiny. As much as he wanted Sah-Him, his son, to be the Heir, he knew now that he wouldn't. His fate was not to remain in Nanda Parbat. Once the league was free of its danger, Sah-Him would begin a new life, a new beginning far away from Nanda Parbat.

In order for his destiny to happen he, The Demon's head, had to be gone.

He could feel it. His head pounding. His heart slowing. His hands shaking. He closed his eyes. His time had come to an end.

***

The three of them entered a huge place. Standing in front of a tub was Ra's. Felicity saw the man's hands shaking. And then he fell to the floor. She stood still, not moving as Sah-Him and Sarab rushed to their Master.

Sah-Him looked at Sarab and shook his head. They were too late. Ra's Al Ghul was dead.

The old man had been nice to her and she knew he cared for Sah-Him deeply as Sah-Him cared for his Master. Two deaths. First The Enchantress and now the leader of this place. Ra's was dead and his heir was Sah-Him. Did it mean that he was the new leader? While she was deep in thought, she backed out from the room. The knowledge of someone's death made her nauseous. And as she was about to turn around she felt it. She was not alone. There was a man behind her, a knife resting on her throat. “You scream, you die.” he murmured into her ear. Then the man smothered her mouth and nose with a cloth. She tried not to breathe. She tried to fight the man. But the hold he had on her was too strong. She felt, a liquid cascading down her throat and then she blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is officially my first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful @MsOlicitySQueen for the wonderful fic art.

Felicity woke to a burning throat and darkness. She tried to sit up but her head was pounding from whatever had rendered her unconscious and she groaned, her body feeling the cold hard floor below her. She was lying on her side on the ground from what she could tell. There was no light flickering through the room and Felicity felt fear for the first time. She could feel a chain around her ankle and as she tried once again to sit up, her head started pounding. She finally was able to make her way to a sitting position and feeling with her hand she felt the wall behind her. Where was she and did Sah-Him know she was missing?

Her first thought was Talia. This had to be her. Felicity felt a cold dampness seeping into the room, and she tried to pull her clothing tighter around her to keep it away. Oh, why did she leave the room? She should have stayed with Oliver and her decision to step out into the hall just was the wrong choice. And then she remembered. The enchantress was dead! Ras was dead! Surely she was next.

She huddled against the wall as tears flowed down her cheeks. She had finally found someone that cared for her; that made her happy, and now all of that was gone. She prayed that whatever Talia had planned for her would be quick and she squeezed her eyes shut as sobs took over her body.

***

Sah-Him stormed through the compound. The rage on his face rivaled any that the League had ever seen and everyone that crossed his path immediately moved out of his way. He stormed into the room and Talia turned with a surprised look on her face. He walked over and grabbed her by the throat, shoving her against the wall. Her gasps of surprise filled the room as the rage in his eyes was turned solely on her.

"Where. is. she?", he asked. His voice held barely controlled rage.

Talia tried to answer, but the hold he had on her throat was restricting her airflow. She tried to pull his hand away and he finally let her go. She fell to the floor in a fit of coughing as he took a step back. 

"I will ask you again! Where is she?" Talia made her way to her feet and looked at him with true fear in her eyes. She had never seen him this furious and it was a sight to behold.

"I do not know of whom you speak Sah-Him.", she said, her voice shaking and scratchy.

"Felicity! Where is she?" He stepped closer to her and she took a step back. 

"Again, Sah-Him. I do not know. When I last saw her she was with you."

Sah-Him watched her closely. Felicity had been suspicious of Talia and had said that Talia had grabbed her arm. As much as he didn't want to believe that his sister would turn on her father, he hated to admit he had noticed something off about her the last few weeks. Something did not feel right.

Talia rubbed her throat and watched him cautiously. She needed to be extremely careful. He could not find out where Felicity was being held, and when she was gone and he was grieving his love, then she would strike him down and the League would be hers.

He moved forward, and got in her face, his eyes ice cold and deadly, "When I find Felicity, and I WILL find her. If I see that you were involved in her disappearance, you will die where you stand." He watched her for a moment taking in her expression at his words. She was doing a good job not showing it, but he could see a tiny thread of fear in the back of her eyes. He would deal with her later. He needed to focus on finding Felicity. His hope! His heart!

He turned on his heel and headed down the corridor. With Ras's death he was now Ras Al Ghul, and he sent Sarab to fetch every single warrior they had. He wanted the compound searched from top to bottom and no one was going to be allowed to rest until Felicity was back safe and sound.

***

Talia hurried through the hallway and through a hidden doorway that led down to the old holding rooms. She grabbed a torch off the wall to light her way and she smiled in satisfaction as the light hit the blonde woman who was lying on the floor, curled into a ball. Talia approached the bars and set the torch in the sconce next to her cell. 

"Do you find your new accommodations comfortable?", she asked with a cold smile.

Felicity had heard the footsteps coming down the stairs and she glanced up when she heard Talia's voice. "Talia, why are you doing this?"

Talia didn't feel she needed to answer her, but she did anyway, "It is my destiny to become the next Ras. Your presence here was getting in the way of that. You see the Enchantress had a vision of you and Sah-Him. I just needed to make sure that her vision stayed that. Just a vision. Sah-Him will mourn you when he does not find you. And when he does, he will meet the same fate as my father!'

Felicity looked at her in shock. Talia was so power hungry that she had killed Ras and the Enchantress and she was going to kill Sah-Him. Felicity felt her chest tighten in pain. 

"Don't worry. I will make sure that Al Saher makes your death quick and painless. I have nothing against you personally. You just got in my way."

She took the torch from the sconce and headed back up the stairs. Felicity shivered as the cold air grew colder, her lips starting to shake from fear, cold and shock. She had started to truly care about Sah-Him. They had talked about leaving this place, but now that would never happen. More tears fell as she mourned their love, mourned what she never got to experience, but more importantly mourned him.

***

Three hours later League members winced as Ras roared with rage. Felicity had not been found and he was about ready to start killing League members one at a time until someone confessed. He had told her that if anything happened to her that the monster in him would return, and he was slowly creeping back up as Sah-Him's rage simmered. Nyssa glanced around the room, trying to figure out who would have done this when she saw Talia slip in through a side door. Her eyes narrowed on her. She had come in from a hallway that was rarely used any more. It led down to the old holding cells and suddenly Nyssa's eyes lit with recognition. Her sister Talia had Felicity hidden downstairs. 

Nyssa glanced at Sah-Him as he paced in front of his men. His hand rubbed the handle of his sword as if itching to take off someone's head, and as much as she hated that he was Ras. As much as she had been jealous of his relationship with her father, she had no wish to see any of their men die for something her sister had done. She slowly made her way out of the room and then hurried down the corridor toward the old passageway. She grabbed a torch when she opened the door to the stairwell, the darkness a black void of nothing. She slowly made her way down the stairs the light illuminating just a few feet in front of her, and as she hit the bottom stair she stopped. Sniffles could be heard coming from the cell in front of her, and she moved forward slowly, the light casting a glow on a small figure huddled against the wall. Blonde hair hid the face, but Nyssa recognized her immediately. Felicity!

Felicity looked up, fear crossing her face as she imagined Al Saher coming to end her life. But when she looked up she saw a familiar, but not too friendly face. Nyssa!

She watched as Nyssa stared at her. She didn't know why she was here. Was she here to rescue her? Here to watch her die?

"You are Sah-Him's beloved.", Felicity heard her say. Felicity wiped her nose with the back of her hand and said nothing. She wasn't sure if Nyssa was asking or stating a fact. So she waited.

"Why would my sister take you from him and leave you here?"

Felicity tried to stand, but whatever she had been given made her legs weak, and she fell back to the floor. "She wants Sah-Him out of the way so she can take over the League." Felicity was growing tired and her voice was becoming weak.

Nyssa noticed the change in Felicity and she knew she needed to go tell Sah-Him where to find her. Something was wrong.

Nyssa grabbed the torch and hurried back up the stairs. She could hear Felicity sobbing behind her, calling her name, but she did not have time to reassure her. They needed to get her out of that cell before it was too late.

Nyssa approached Sah-Him and pulled him aside. "I know where to find your beloved." Nyssa said. 

Sah-Him's head whipped toward her and he grabbed her, shoving her against the wall, his arm at her throat. Nyssa knew she needed to speak quickly.

"Talia has her caged in the old stone holding cell downstairs. Something is wrong my liege!"

Sah-Him released her immediately and called Sarab to his side. "Sarab, fetch the key to the stone holding cell and meet me there." Sarab bowed and hurried to do his bidding as Sah-Him raced down the hall, and grabbing a torch hurried down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, rage and heartache vied for space in his chest as he saw his beautiful Felicity lying on the stone floor, curled into a ball. She seemed to be sleeping. 

Sarab arrived a moment later and unlocked the door swinging it open. Sah-Him rushed to Felicity's side and touched her face, "Felicity! My love!" The words were said with such tender savagery that Sarab held his breath. Sah-Him turned to him with a deadly glare. "I want you to go find Talia Al Ghul and I want her to be placed in this cell. Stay with her until I return."

"Yes my liege!" Sarab hurried off, and Sah-Him unchained her leg. He gently picked Felicity up in his arms. He let out a gasp of relief as he felt her breathing and he carried her up the stairs and immediately took her to his chambers. He laid her gently on the bed, and his hand caressed her cheek as he looked at her with so many emotions. She was here, she was alive, but why was she unconscious?

He sat down next to her and pulled her to him, holding her tightly within his arms.

Talia had better pray to the gods that Felicity was ok, because the monster inside of him that had been lurking just below the surface all day would surface with a vengeance if she was not, and the full blast of his wrath would take down Talia in his wake.


	8. Chapter 8

Sah-Him watched her. She was still sleeping, her face pale, her eyes closed. He needed to go deal with Talia but he did not want to leave her side. His hope, his light. So he stayed. His worry grew when she did not awaken a couple of hours later and he quickly called Sarab to his chambers. 

"Did you get Talia?" He asked, his eyes cold his tone hard as steel.

"Yes my liege. She is in the cell as you requested." Sah-Him glanced back at his love. Something was not right. She should have been awake by now.

"Any word on who she was working with?", he asked.

"No my liege. Our men are still searching." Sah-Him nodded.

"Sarab, listen to me carefully. I want you go find the healer. Bring her here and tell her what happened with Felicity. When you return I will go speak with Talia. While I am gone do not leave my chambers or her side, do you understand?" He wanted to make it perfectly clear that Felicity was not to be left alone. He needed to talk to Talia and find out what had been done to his love. And he would find out, even if he had to torture it out of her.

Sarab bowed and then raced off to do his bidding. Sah-Him sat on the side of the bed and stroked her soft cheek gently. "Please wake up my love!", he whispered.

Sarab returned a few minutes later with an older woman whose eyes held wisdom and mystery. She had dark black straight hair, and beautiful olive skin. Her black robes flowed around her as she walked in and Sah-Him stood, giving her a nod of respect.

"Shafath. Thank you for coming so quickly", he said.

She walked immediately to Felicity's side and her eyes traced her form, as if assessing her.

"She is still", she said. She gently placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. "She sleeps deeply."

Sah-Him looked at her with concern. She turned to him, her eyes showing her worry. "This woman has been given a sleeping drug."

Sah-Him's eyes turned murderous at her words. His fists clenched, and his jaw ticked. "Can you tell what she was given?"

Shafath answered softly, "Unfortunately not my liege. We need to know what she was given so that we can administer a cure." Sah-Him knew that if something happened to Felicity that the monster he kept on a leash would rear his head, but hearing Shafath's words caused that monster to roar in his chest. It wanted to come out.

Sah-Him turned to Sarab. "Remember what I said." He stormed out of the door, rage and danger radiating through every single pore of his body. Talia and whomever she was working with would regret the day they dared to touch his beloved. He would make sure of it.

Grabbing the torch he walked quickly down the stairs and he smiled a cold, deadly smile when he saw Talia sitting against the wall. He could see fear in her eyes and he was glad. But he wanted more. He wanted her to feel that fear. He unlocked the cell and she stood to her feet as he walked slowly toward her. 

"Sah-Him! Why am I being held here?", she asked. She was trying to look innocent, but his eyes were deadly as they gazed on her.

"You will address me as your liege Talia. I am Ras Al Ghul!", he said. Talia flinched at the coldness of his words. 

"Yes my liege.", she said obediently. The words almost stuck in her throat. She should be the one wearing the ring.

He stopped before her and slowly lifted his hand to her throat and shoved her against the wall. "You have one minute to tell me what you did to Felicity." His tone was so hard, so cold, so deadly that even though she was fighting for breath, it made a sliver of fear course down her spine.

He relaxed his grip only slightly so she could answer. "I do not know what you are talking about my liege." Her voice was soft from where he had a grip on her throat. 

"Now you have 30 seconds." He pulled the dagger from his belt and he held it to her face. "I do not want to ask again Talia."

Her eyes widened, but she denied knowing again. "I am telling you my liege. I do not know what you are talking about."

He took his dagger and dug it into her shoulder. She screamed in pain, tears filling her eyes as she felt true fear for the first time. 

"Felicity was taken this morning. When she was found she was in this cell unconscious. Shafath says she has been given a sleeping medicine. Now, you have 5 seconds to tell me what it was or your screams will fill these walls." She gasped at the look in his eyes. This was not Sah-Him looking at her. This was not the brother she had grown up with, had eaten meals with, this was Ras Al Ghul, the Demon's Head and he was angry. She hesitated for a moment, not speaking and suddenly Sah-Him pulled out his dagger and plunged it into her other shoulder. She screamed, the pain excruciating, and she started to feel faint. 

"Please Sah-Him", she said weakly.

"Last chance Talia. Tell me what she was given. You are going to die, but if you tell me I will make it a quick death. If you choose not to speak, then I will let you linger for days until you are begging for death." His voice was cold and matter of fact.

She couldn't take anymore, "Al Saher gave her a small dose of nightshade." She panted as the pain was becoming too much, and Sah-Him pulled his dagger from her shoulder and she slid to the floor. He would come back and take care of her, right now he needed to get back to his chambers and let Shafath know what she had been given. He grabbed the torch and took the stairs two at a time as he raced back to the room. He stormed in and his breath caught when he saw his beloved, lying so still. Now that he knew what she had been given he was terrified.

"She was given some nightshade.", he said. His throat tightening as he said the words.

Shafath looked at him with compassion, "That is a poison my liege. I have medicine that might be able to counter-act the affects but it will be dependent on how much she was given." She turned and hurried from the room toward her lab. She hoped that the Felicity was given a small dose of the poison. Grabbing her herbs and a clear liquid she hurried back to Sah-Him's chambers and settling at the table in his room, she mixed what she hoped  would be a cure. Taking the cup, she walked to Felicity's side. 

"Please take her shoulders and sit her up. I need to pour this down her throat and I don't want her to choke." Sah-Him immediately moved to her side and gently lifted her, sitting against the headboard he leaned her against him as his hand shakily stroked her cheek.

Shafath poured a little of the liquid in her mouth, messaging her throat to help her swallow. She did this until the glass was empty and then looked at Sah-Him. "Now we wait."

"How long until we know if this is working?" He didn't want to think of anything but this working.

"A healing body is fickle my liege. I do not know." She looked at her liege, at the love she could see in his eyes and her heart ached for him. Nightshade was used to kill. All they could do was wait.

"Thank you Shafath. I will call for you when she awakens." He dismissed them both by turning his eyes back to his beloved. He would stay by her side, night and day if he had to, until he could look into her blue eyes again.

He stripped of his gear, and leaving on only his pants he took her in his arms and held her. He gently stroked her hair and for the next hour he talked to her. He told her about what she meant to him. About the hope that had risen in his chest the first time he had seen her. He talked of his need for her, and he begged her, this strong man begged her not to leave him.

He soon fell asleep by her side and his arms never left her. He kept her close to him and his lips gently rested against her forehead.

He slept for a couple of hours and then woke quickly looking at her face, hoping to see some change. There was none. He kissed her softly and made his way to the restroom to relieve himself and wash his face and hands. There were specs of blood on his skin from his time with Talia and he watched with a heavy heart as the red liquid drained down the sink. He wiped his face and looked into the mirror.

He could see the monster lurking just below the surface. He didn’t want Felicity to see that side of him. He needed to get it back under control. He took a deep breath and walked back to her side taking her again his arms.

“Please my love! Come back to me.”, he whispered once again, and soon he was drifting back to sleep.

Little did he know that Felicity could hear his voice.

“I am here my love!”, she screamed. But nothing would come out.

She was screaming inside, trying to get him to hear her, but he couldn’t. She could not move and her voice could not be heard and the darkness was terrifying. But she heard his voice and she knew that he was with her and as her mind settled down she made a vow to return to him.

She would look into his blue eyes again.


	9. Chapter 9

Sarab rushed down the hallway toward Sah-Him's chamber. He needed to get a message to him and quick. He knocked on the door and when it opened he bowed in respect.

"I am sorry to bother you my liege, but I wanted to let you know that Al Saher has been captured. I have him placed in the cell with Talia."

Sah-Him's eyes narrowed in rage. He would take care of Talia, she had killed Ras and had orchestrated the kidnapping of his beloved, his love. However, Al Saher was going to receive a special type of pain. One he only used when he allowed the monster inside to be unleashed. Al Saher had poisoned her. Had almost killed her and taken her away from him. He needed to suffer. 

"Thank you Sarab. I will deal with them both myself. Can you please come back in 30 minutes and stay with Felicity?" Sarab had been loyal to him. He trusted him, and he did not want Felicity to be alone. Sarab nodded and then hurried down the hall as Sah-Him closed the door and glanced back at Felicity. She was so still, not moving. He had hoped the medicine would have started to take affect by now, that he would have seen some kind of movement from her. He walked back over straightening the cover around her as he let his hand linger on her cheek. He sat down and took her hand in his.

"I have to go take care of some business my love. I won't be gone long. Sarab will be here while I am gone and when I return, I will not leave your side until you are awake and in my arms." He leaned down and placed his lips softly on hers.

Felicity heard his words and felt his lips and she mentally let out a sigh of relief. He would return. She was struggling, fighting inside to return to him, and she knew when she did, she would let him know just how much he meant to her.

                                                                                          ***

Sah-Him heard a knock thirty minutes later and opening the door, he walked over and strapped his dagger to his belt and placed his sword in the scabbard at his back. 

"You are not to leave her side, is that understood?", he said and his eyes showed a cold resolve that told Sarab if he disobeyed, he would regret it. Sarab nodded and Sah-Him walked over to Felicity and kissed her gently before he turned and walked out the door. 

He felt the mask of indifference and rage slip over his face and he motioned to two of his men to follow him as he passed. He stopped before the stairs and turned to his men.

"I want you to bring Talia and Al Saher to the training grounds outside. They have betrayed me and the League and will be punished with death. I will handle their punishment myself." He gave them both a stern look and then headed out to the training grounds. He paced slowly as he waited, his hand caressing his dagger. He thought of Felicity and how she almost died. How pale she was and how she had spent so many hours down in that dark dingy cell. It made his blood boil and that monster he fought so hard to control fight to come out. He stopped and looked forward as Al Saher and Talia were brought before him and roughly pushed to their knees.

He glared down at them with an icy stare and moved in front of Talia. He had told her that if she talked he would make her death swift. He would keep his word. He removed his sword form the scabbard and stood before Talia. She gazed up at him with a streak of fear in her eyes but he could see no remorse. She did not regret her actions, and so Sah-Him had none as he thrust his sword through her heart. She died instantly. She slumped to the ground, her eyes staring eerily straight, he turned his deadly gaze to Al Saher. He moved in front of him, and the man glanced up at Sah-Him with arrogance. 

"Go ahead and kill me. It will not bring your woman back to you." Al Saher sneered. His eyes danced with a madness that only made Sah-Him angrier. How could Talia have hooked up with this man? What had she promised him to get him to betray the League? Maybe that would be something he could find out in his torture.

Sah-Him crouched down before Al-Saher, his eyes level with the man who had poisoned Felicity. He smiled a cold deadly smile and the look made Al-Saher flinch briefly before he schooled his reaction.

"Oh, you will die. But before you do, I am going to hear your screams echoing off the walls and you begging me for death." Sah-Him stood and motioned to his men. Take him down to the cell. I will be down shortly."

They picked up Al-Saher and dragged him back inside as he looked back at Sah-Him in fearful surprise.

Sah-Him stood for a moment and glanced down at Talia, despite what she had done he hoped she was at peace, and then he headed inside, telling two of his men to dispose of her body as he went. He took the stairs down to the cell and entered with deadly intent. He motioned for his men to hold Al-Saher as he pulled his dagger from his waist.  He glanced down at the blade and then back at the man before him and he felt the monster rear its head. Al-Saher's eyes widened in fear as Sah-Him grabbed his hand and before Al Saher could blink Sah-Him had removed two of his fingers and threw them to the floor. Al-Saher screamed and Sah-Him's inner monster roared.

"What did Talia promise you to make you betray me? Sah-Him asked as he non-chalantly wiped the blade on the cloth he had at his waist. He looked back at the man with cold eyes as he heard him whimpering.

"Nothing! She promised me nothing. That bitch was not one of us. She did not deserve to be Ras Al Ghul's woman. You don't deserve to be Ras Al Ghul!", the man spat out. Sah-Him stepped forward and grabbed his other hand and soon two more fingers were on the floor and Al Saher was sinking to his knees in pain, tears of pain and frustration on his face. 

"No, see, I think you are lying! I think she promised you something. I think she promised to allow you to help her run the league." Sah-Him said with cold derision. Al Saher was panting and his eyes were filled with rage. 

"Well none of tha..........that matters!" Al Saher gasped out. "We completed our mission. To take your beloved from you!"

Sah-HIm's rage hit maximum level and his knife swiped through the air and sliced Al Saher's cheek to the bone. HIs cries of pain echoing over and over as he became faint. Sah-Him crouched in front of him again and looked him in the eye. "You are about to die Al Saher. But I want you to die with the knowledge that I will get my love back. She will come back to me and you will be nothing but a distant memory." He said the last words and then pushed the knife into Al Saher's throat. His gurgling ringing in Sah-Him's ears before he finally collapsed to the floor dead. 

Sah-Him stood and wiped his blade and then motioned for his men to take care of the body as he turned and headed back up the stairs and back to Felicity.

He hurried through the door and stopped dead in his tracks at the scene before him. Sarab was sitting next to the bed talking, and his Felicity, his love, his life was sitting up against the headboard, her eyes open, a small smile curving her lips. 

Sarab turned when he heard the door and stood immediately bowing his head. "I am sorry my liege. I was going to come and get you but the lady asked me to let you finish your task." Sarab was nervous as he waited. He knew Sah-Him would be angry at him, but Sah-Him looked at him and nodded. 

"You can go Sarab." Sah-Him did not tear his eyes away from Felicity and he moved forward slowly as if he was afraid she was not real. Then he saw the tears on her cheeks as she looked at him and he was by her side taking her into his arms. 

"My love!!!" His voice choked as he held her and he let out a laugh as her arms tightened around him.

"Sah-Him!", she breathed. 

They just held each other, both realizing how close they had come to losing one another and content to just feel the other breath. 

Sah-Him's inner monster slowly returned to its cage at the feel of her arms. His breathing relaxed and he breathed her in, smelling her hair, her scent. She was ok!

She was alive!

She pulled back and placed her hands on his face. The face she thought she might never see again. He was so very beautiful, she thought her heart would burst from her chest. She needed to tell him how she felt. He needed to know that she loved him. That he was her other half. She had lived for so long alone, with no one really caring for her, and the one man she had thought loved her had hurt her in the worst way over and over. But Sah-Him was her peace and she pulled him towards her and weakly kissed his lips. She just needed to feel him.

He pulled back from her, "Felicity, you need to rest my love."

"I know!", she whispered. "But not before I tell you how much I love you Sah-Him." Her words were simple and straight forward and they were words Sah-Him would never forget. 

"I love you too my light, my sunshine." He kissed her softly and then helped her lay down before he stripped down to his pants and laid down beside her, pulling her tightly into his arms.

"Hold me tighter Sah-Him!, she said. His arms tightened around her.

"Tighter!", she whispered, and he did.

"Tighter!, she whispered again, and he held her as close as he physically could as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Shafath looked at Felicity taking in the sparkle in her eyes and the flush in her cheeks. Sah-Him had called her to check on Felicity after she woke from her nap and Shafath was pleased at how she looked. The purity and beauty of the young lady was a perfect complement to the dark that was Sah-Him and Shafath could see now why the Enchantress had seen her as Sah-Him's perfect mate. 

Shafath stood with a smile playing along her lips. "She is recovering nicely my liege. I would say that she will feel 100% by tomorrow."

Felicity smiled at the beautiful woman, "Thank you for everything Shafath. If not for you I would not be here."

"Do not thank me. It was Sah-Him who extracted the information from Talia." she gave him a wink before she turned and headed to the door. She stopped before she opened the door and looked at them both. "The prophecy of the Enchantress will come to be now that Ras is dead." She gave a piercing look to Felicity. "You will make a wonderful wife for Ras Al Ghul."

Felicity blushed as Sah-Him looked at her with his intense blue eyes. She had not thought that far ahead. They still had so much to learn about one another, but the thought of being his wife, of staying with him, of sharing his bed, made a shiver of excitement skate down her spine.

Sah-Him thanked her and closed the door behind her, making Felicity very aware that they were alone. She shifted on the bed, her body tingling with awareness and when Sah-Him sat by her side, she looked at him with a nervous anticipation. They had been alone together and had even been a little intimate. But they had not had sex and Felicity felt her body responding to just his nearness with a greed that made her tremble. 

Sah-Him noticed her trembling and he looked at her with concern. "Felicity, you should rest my love."

She gave him a shy look, her cheeks flushing as desire hummed through her. He was always telling her to rest and it was frustrating her. She had been resting. She didn't want to rest anymore. She wanted him. She loved him and she wanted to be with him in every single way possible.

"What if I don't want to rest? she said shifting closer to him. 

Sah-Him noticed the way her eyes were wide, her body trembling and her skin flushed, and he reached over and gently stroked her cheek. She turned her head and taking his hand kissed his palm. She held it against her face and just looked into his eyes. 

"What do you want my love? I will give you anything your heart desires.", he said so earnestly, so sincerely that Felicity had no doubt he would move heaven and earth to do just that.

"You!", she said softly. "I just want you."

"Felicity! We can't. You are recovering.......", she placed a finger to his lips before he could finish and then scooted closer to him.

"Sah-Him! Do you remember when I told you that no one had ever called me their hope, their happiness, and I mentioned a man by the name of Ray?"

Sah-Him tensed as he remember how vulnerable and fragile she had become by remembering. It had tore him apart seeing her like that. He just nodded listening to her talk.

"Ray was someone that I met and lived with for awhile." Her voice was shaky but firm. "At first things were great. He was nice and treated me well and then one day he just changed. He became controlling, and he hurt me....", her voice cracked as she said those words and her eyes looked away from him as if she was ashamed for what she had endured, what that man had done to her, what she had allowed him to do to her. Sah-Him's eyes filled with rage, but he couldn't let her see that, so he tamped it down schooling his features the way he had been taught to do. "He told me that forcing me to meet his needs at the expense of my own, to have sex with him without my consent, was love."

Sah-Him couldn't stand it. He stood and started pacing, and Felicity looked at him with tears in her eyes. Rage was coursing through him as he thought of that man touching her, hurting her. He turned and saw the tears flowing down her cheeks unchecked and he quickly moved to her side. He took her in his arms and stroked her hair. 

"But I know that wasn’t love Sah-Him. I know that what he did was not because he cared about me. It was for his own satisfaction and selfish needs. And I went to the club that night to forget. And then I met you." Her eyes looked up at him filled with tears, but also shining with love. "You are such a good man Sah-Him that you have started to heal my heart, to heal me."

She gently cupped his face and gazed into his crystal blue eyes. "I want you to show me how real love feels. What it is like to be with someone that truly does love me and cares about me." Her eyes searched his hoping to find what she was looking for, and she did. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers and she sighed with sweet acceptance. Sah-Him's hands slid up her arms and he gently cupped her face as he kissed and caressed her mouth with his lips. He wanted to go slow and let her lead. After what she had endured she needed to know that she was in control, and so he only touched her with his lips on hers and his hands resting on her arms. 

Felicity knew he was holding back. She could tell in the tight restraint of his arms and the way he kept distance between them. But she wanted more. She needed more. She craved more. 

"Touch me please Sah-Him.", she breathed. Sah-Him stood and slowly pulled her shirt up and over her head. He wanted her to be able to tell him to stop if she so chose, but she didn't. He could see the hardness of her nipples through her blouse and he had to call on all of his self-control to continue his slow removal of her clothing. He took the straps of her bra into his hands and pulled them down each arm. He saw the goose bumps pop up on her arms and he smiled. She was completely affected by him and it was deliriously sexy. He moved closer and let his breath ghost along her cheek as he reached behind her and un-hooked her bra. He pulled it off her arms and she gasped softly as the cool air hit her hot body. Her nipples grew rock hard and Sah-Him kneeled in front of her and kissed each one softly before he took one into his mouth and gently ran his tongue over the tip. 

Her hands moved forward and gripped his hair and she held him close to her, not wanting the sensation to end. He moved his mouth to her other breast and Felicity moaned as her fingers gripped his hair tighter. Sah-Him pulled back and looked up into her lust filled eyes as his hands moved to her pants. His eyes told her to lay back and she did trustingly as he undid the tie and then pulled them slowly down her legs. She lifted her hips as he pulled them off and her back arched as he slowly kissed back up her legs stopping before he reached her panties. She arched her hips again as her body responded to him by growing so wet, he could smell her arousal and he growled deep in his chest, holding back the part of him that wanted to claim her fast and hard. She needed slow and loving and that was what he was going to give her.

His hands slid up her thighs and hooked into the waistband of her panties as he slowly tugged them down. He looked up at her again, gauging her response and he saw her head thrown back, her eyes closed as she lifted her hips once again. He stood when he had them all the way off and just looked at her. God she was breathtaking! Her body was small and perfect and when she opened her eyes and looked up at him with a hunger that rivaled his own, he immediately started stripping his clothes. She sat up as he took off his shirt, her eyes devouring his frame and she licked her lips. His cock was painfully erect by this point but he stopped when it came to his pants. 

"Felicity. We can stop if you are unsure. We don't have to do this right now.", he said, but his voice was tight with need. 

She smiled up at him and reached forward with her hands tugging him closer with the waistband of his pants as she undid them and pushed them down his legs. Sah-Him's cock sprang free and he stepped out of his pants as she looked at him as if she wanted to devour him. She hesitantly reached out and touched him and as her small hand slid down his smooth shaft he thought he was going to cum right then. He gritted his teeth and let her explore as she stroked him, testing his response. Her eyes turned determined as his eyes closed, and he fought to control his body. He needed to get her hand off of him before he embarrassed them both and came all over her chest. 

He removed her hand and pushed her back on the bed before he tugged her closer spreading her legs and placing them over his shoulders. 

"Sah-Him...what....what are you...", she gasped before he shushed her. 

"I am going to show you just how much I want you Felicity. I want your pleasure and your needs to come first and so I am going to pleasure you until you are writhing and screaming my name." He gave her a sexy smile before he placed his hands on each of her thighs and leaned forward and she gasped as she felt his tongue slide down her slit from top to bottom. He did it again, and a groan left his chest as he tasted her and Felicity moved her hips. He used his hands to hold her hips still and then proceeded to slide his tongue inside of her. She felt the room tilt in pleasure as he started to thrust his tongue in and out of her tight channel. She tried desperately to move her hips but his hands were effectively holding her still and she whimpered. 

"Sah-Him, please.....!" she gasped as he continued to slowly fuck her with his tongue. His right hand slid down and started to play with her clit and Felicity cried out at how good it felt. He was playing her body perfectly and she fisted the sheets as he continued over and over. God he was so good at that! Ray had never wanted to go down on her. But he always made sure she sucked him off and Felicity let her mind forget as her pleasure started to rise. Her body started to tingle and tense as his tongue moved faster, his thumb stroking her clit and before she knew it she was flying head first into the most intense orgasm she had ever had in her life. She screamed his name so loudly that she finally put her fist in her mouth afraid someone would hear her.

Sah-Him licked and sucked up her juices as they flowed around his tongue and he smiled as he moved up her body kissing her hip bones and then up her chest. "Move up on the bed.", he said, his voice husky. Felicity's body was boneless and relaxed and she scooted up the bed as Sah-Him followed like a cat prowling after its prey. He kept his body off of her as he leaned down and kissed her hard. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue and her hands tangle into his hair as she pulled him down and deepened the kiss. She needed so much more and so she pushed him onto his back. Sah-Him went willingly letting her take control as she moved and straddled his thighs. He was rock hard, painfully so, and she smiled before she slid up his body, her juices coating his cock as she moved up and then taking him by the base with her hand, guided him to her entrance. Both of their eyes closed in pleasure as she sank down on him, taking him in fully and she was so tight and wet that Sah-Him knew he would not last much longer. Her body was still tingling from her orgasm but she started to move, using her knees to move up and then push back down. 

Sah-Him's hands moved to her hips and he started to thrust up into her as she rode him. Her head was thrown back, her blonde hair cascading down her back and her eyes were closed as she started to bounce on top of him. God he filled her so full that she felt her body starting to climb toward release again. Sah-Him could hold back no longer and he held her hips as he thrust up hard into her over and over. Their breathing grew ragged and the sounds of their bodies and the feel of her encasing him soon had him plunging over the edge. He thrust into her particularly hard as he came and it set her off again. She trembled as she came, her walls pulsing around him and as his thrusts slowed down she fell forward, her face nestling into the curve of his shoulder. His arms wrapped tightly around her as he kissed her head, and just held her. 

They stayed like that, joined, their breathing in sync, their hearts beating together for awhile before she slowly pushed herself to a sitting position on his chest and grinned down at him.

He looked up at her with his eyebrow raised wondering what was on her mind, when she lifted off of him and moved to his side. She curled into him and put her leg over his, her arm going over his waist. 

"Now I know!", she said with a smile and kissed his pec.

"Know what?", he asked as his fingers danced along her arm.

"Now I know what it is like to make love.", she said softly.

Sah-Him's face softened at her words and he hugged her tightly to his side. He made a vow at that moment that she would always know what it felt like to be loved and he could not wait to show her again and again and again.


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity woke the next morning and smiled as she felt Sah-Him's arm across her waist. Last night had been a culmination of Felicity's dreams and it had been amazing. She had been hurting for so long after Ray, wondering if all the men she met would treat her the way he did, but being with Sah-Him had healed the hole in her heart. She snuggled closer to him, already feeling better than she had the day before and she closed her eyes and sighed softly. Sah-Him woke as he felt her move, and the feeling of love that washed over him was all consuming. He turned and looked into her eyes and she smiled at him. It was like the sun coming out of the darkness. It fed his soul.

"Good Morning!" Felicity said softly. 

"Good Morning beautiful.", Sah-Him said and gently stroked her cheek. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Felicity smiled and sat up against the headboard, pulling the sheet up over her chest. "I feel good this morning." She blushed. "A little sore, but good."

Sah-Him sat up beside her and took her hand in his interlacing their fingers. "I want to ask you something Felicity and I want you think long and hard before you answer." He played with her fingers, almost nervously, but she couldn't imagine what he would be nervous about. The man was the epitome of control. "Will you stay here with me? In Nanda Parbat?"

"Yes!", she said immediately, and Oliver looked at her in surprise. She laughed. "I know you wanted me to think about my answer, but I don't have to think about it. There is nothing for me to go back to there. I want to be here, with you." He smiled and she again thought of how she wanted to see him smile more. "I do have one condition though." Sah-Him looked at her with a worried expression. 

"And what would that be?"

"I need to go back to my apartment and get a few things. Some things of my mothers. Can we go back to Starling City just for a couple of days so I can do that?" She looked at him, hoping he would say yes. Despite the fact there was no one waiting for her at home, she had some things that were sentimental to her. Things of her mother's that she wanted to get and bring back with her.

"We can leave this afternoon. I need to meet with the League now that I am Ras, but I will have the plane ready for us to leave later today.", he said and pulled her to his side. 

"Are you sure you can leave this soon Sah-Him?"

He smiled softly at her. "I will do anything for you Felicity." He kissed her lips and then got out of bed to shower and get dressed. Felicity watched him walk naked to the shower and her body clenched. He was beautiful and she grinned to herself as she thought about the fact that he was hers. She settled back down into the covers as she realized she had nowhere to be today. Sah-Him showered quickly and then walked back into the bedroom with a towel around his waist. He saw Felicity settled in his bed, the covers to her chin and he felt a pride and happiness fill his chest. She was his and she was exactly where she belonged. He walked over and kissed her cheek and she opened her eyes and placed her arms around his neck. 

"You are making it very hard for me to leave my love." he said as he settled on top of her.

"What if I don't want you to leave?", she asked and kissed his neck.

"The sooner I talk to my men the sooner I can spend the rest of my time with you.", he said, kissing her soundly before he stood up and started to dress. "You stay here and rest. You are still recovering." Sah-Him finished dressing and then strapped on his dagger. He walked back over to the bed and looked down at her. "Sarab will be right outside the door if you need anything and I will have him bring you breakfast in the room." He kissed her again and then left shutting the door soundly behind him. 

Felicity decided to shower and dress before Sarab arrived. She was thinking about returning to Starling and as much pain as the town held for her, she was looking forward to showing Sah-Him her home.

***

Felicity settled into her plane seat as Sah-Him spoke to the pilot. They were leaving on the League's private plane to head to Starling City and now she was growing nervous. She had been surprised when Sah-Him had dressed in civilian clothes and she was grateful. Besides the fact he looked devastatingly sexy in his jeans and henley, she was glad that his attire was not going to draw unwanted attention. He walked over and sat down beside her taking her hand in his.

"You ok my love? You look nervous." he said.

"I am fine, but I am a little nervous. As much as I love Starling City, my memories of it are not the best." she said looking down at their entwined hands.

Sah-Him lifted her chin gently with his finger and she saw a fire in his eyes. "Ray cannot hurt you ever again. I promise you that." She smiled shyly at him and tried to change the subject.

"It is weird seeing you in civilian clothes.", she said fingering the collar of his henley.

"We keep them on hand to wear when we have a mission that takes us into mainstream society. It would be a little suspicious if people saw us running around during the day in our League gear with our swords." he said.

Felicity thought of the night she had first seen him. He smiled as he watched her face. "You are thinking back to the night we met. Or rather the night I kidnapped you. I was tracking someone and it was at night. The League gear is more comfortable and blends better at night." She smiled and squeezed his hand as the plane took off. They had a 4 hour flight ahead of them so they both settled into their seats. Felicity found herself dozing off and soon Sah-Him was shaking her awake.

"We are about to land my love.", he said.

Soon they were exiting the plane and Sah-Him had a car waiting for them. They had decided to stay at her apartment and as they pulled into the garage, Felicity felt a wave of unease wash over her. This place felt so unfamiliar to her now. She felt completely out of her element and as she pulled out her key and unlocked her door, she looked around her apartment. It was her things, her furniture, her decorations. But it was no longer home. Her home was with Sah-Him and he closed the door behind him and locked it before he took her in his arms. 

"It is just one night my love.", he said as he held her, and she nodded, not able to say anything just yet. Ray had come to her apartment after she had moved to try to convince her to take him back. It had resulted in a her calling the police and after that he had left her alone. But she had always lived with the fear that he would show up again and she shivered as Sah-Him held her close. 

"I am glad you are here Sah-Him."

He could feel her shivering and his body tensed in anger. The thought of Ray and what he had done to her filled his senses. Being here where she had lived in the city where she had lived with HIM, made it so very real. And all Sah-Him wanted to do was find the man and kill him. He might torture him a little just for the hell of it, and his inner monster stirred awake. He needed to be on high alert while they were here, and as she led him down the hall to her room, he made mental notes in his head of the apartment and it's layout. 

He followed her into her room and looked around with interest. Her apartment was bright and she had splashes of color everywhere. Maybe when they got back he would let her make some changes to their chambers. He wanted her to feel comfortable, like it was her own and he knew that was a small way he could do that.

Felicity walked to the closet and rummaged around before she pulled down two small boxes. She smiled with nostalgia as she looked at them and he walked over, curious. 

"These are all of my mother's things.", she said softly as she lovingly ran her hand over the lid. "Would it be ok if I didn't open them right now?"

Sah-Him nodded, "Sure my love." He could tell her emotions were on edge and he didn't question her. She set them down and he walked over and took her in his arms holding her against him. "I am sorry that being here is bringing back memories for you Felicity. But you are not alone. I am here with you and I will keep you safe until my last dying breath."

She looked at him in wonder. He was constantly amazing her. The depth of his love was all-consuming and she placed her arms around his neck and pulled his head down kissing him deeply, but lovingly. She led him over to the bed and pushed him down to sit, straddling his lap. 

"I want you to make love to me here Sah-Him. I want to have one good memory of this place before we leave tomorrow." 

He looked up at the woman he loved more than life itself and he cupped her face gently. 

"I am yours to do with as you please Felicity."

She pushed him back on the bed and he lowered down slowly as she took possession of his mouth. She started to deepen the kiss and grind against him and he groaned when suddenly they heard the doorbell. They both tensed as Sah-Him immediately sat up, his arms around her waist. She looked at him in fear. No one knew they were here, so who could be at the door?

Sah-Him held his finger to his lips and then quietly moved down the hallway to the front door. He motioned her forward and as she looked through the peephole, her heart stopped.

It was Ray!


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity looked at Sah-Him with terror and mouthed “Ray”. His eyes hardened and he whispered in her ear, “Open the door but don’t let him in. I will stay right here.”

She nodded and then opened the door. Ray looked at her with a possessive look as she glared at him. “What are you doing here Ray?”

He placed his hand against the doorjamb. “I came by to check on you. Your co-workers said that you have been gone for weeks with no word or warning.” He tried to look into her apartment but she was not budging.

“How the hell did you get out of jail?”, she asked. Her body was shaking, he made her nervous.

He smiled a cold smile, “Oh sweetheart. I now a lot of people in this town.” He paused, “So are you going to invite me in?”

“Hell no!”, she said, and he smirked.

“Where have you been?” He tried to sound casual but she could hear the possessiveness in his voice.

“That is none of your business. And how did you know I was home?”, she asked suspiciously.

“I have had my eye on you since we broke up babe! I have to make sure you are safe.” He tried to move forward into the room, but Felicity stayed right where she was and didn’t move an inch.

“Go away and leave me alone Ray or I will call the cops again!!” She felt Sah-Him tense beside her and it calmed her just a bit.

Ray’s eyes hardened. “I care about you Felicity! Why would you say something like that?” He moved into the doorway more and when she tried to close the door, he grabbed the door and pushed shoving her back. She stumbled and quicker than she could blink Sah-Him had Ray by the throat and shoved up against the door.

She could see the fear in Ray’s eyes and felt a small bit of satisfaction.

“Who…….who are you?”, he gasped.

Sah-Him’s grip tightened and Ray’s face started to turn red. “Someone who has been waiting to meet you Ray.” Sah-Him’s voice was deadly and Ray’s eyes turned to Felicity.

“Baby, tell him to let me go.”, he squeaked. Felicity’s eyes narrowed and she took a step toward him.

“I am NOT your baby.” Ray’s eyes flew between Sah-Him and Felicity and Sah-Him released his grip, but only slightly. Ray started to panic.

“If you don’t let me go, I will call the police and press assault charges.”, he said and Sah-Him smirked.

“Call your police. They cannot touch me. We would be gone before they could even set food near this place.” Sah-Him said, and turned his head toward Felicity.

“What do you want me to with him my love? Put an arrow through each one of his extremities, or one place in particular?” Sah-Him’s eyes drifted down toward Ray’s crotch, and Ray started squirming. His face was so red, he could not speak.

Felicity looked at Ray, the man who said he loved her but only hurt her over and over. “You can let him go Sah-Him. He is not worth your time or energy.”

Sah-Him released Ray immediately, letting Ray fall to the ground. But he kept his stance between Ray and Felicity, the lethal look in his eyes keeping Ray in his place.

Felicity walked forward, she placed a hand on Sah-Him’s arm as she moved forward, and despite his instincts he stepped aside for her but did not leave her side.

Felicity glared at Ray and then punched him dead in the face. His head flew to the side as he turned back to her anger flaring in his eyes.

“You will regret that Felicity.”, he said. Felicity turned to Sah-Him, completely ignoring Ray. She looked into his eyes and he could see the pain and the resignation. Sah-Him smiled a cold smile. He knew what she wanted him to do. He stepped back.

“You are free to leave now Ray.”, she said and then turned and walked out of the room.

Ray looked at Sah-Him, and then opened the door.

“This is not over Felicity!”, he yelled and then slammed the door behind him. Sah-Him waited a couple of minutes before he followed behind him.

They would find Ray’s body five days later, his body riddled with black arrows. The one in his crotch having been placed there by a hand, not by a bow.

***

Sah-Him quietly entered Felicity’s apartment and walked to the bedroom. She looked up as he walked in and seeing his eyes she knew what he had done, what her eyes had asked him to do. She walked over to him and took his hands in hers, leading him to the bathroom. Sah-Him watched her with affection as she walked him to the sink and started to wash his hands. His eyes closed as his heart swelled.

He loved her so much. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. Even kill!

She took a towel and dried his hands and looked up into his eyes. “He can’t hurt you anymore Felicity.”, was all he said.

He pulled her into his arms and placing her arms around his waist she clung tightly to him. The memories of Ray and how he had hurt her slowly washing away.

“I want to show you my Mom’s box.”, she said pulling back. She wanted to share with him her best memories. She led him over to the bed and taking the box from the table sat down and opened the lid. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her mother’s things. She pulled out the first item that was laying on top and handed it to Sah-Him.

“This is my mother!” Sah-Him looked at a picture of a blonde haired, blue eyed Felicity with her Mother. Young Felicity had a smile on her face and was looking up at her mother as if she hung the moon.

“She was beautiful!”, he said, handing her the picture. Felicity glanced at it again.

“Yes, she was!”

She placed the picture back inside and took out a cloth. It was a beautiful red scarve with green striping. Felicity smiled.

“This was her scarf. She used to wear this in winter. I gave it to her for Christmas and she always told me that she wished it was cold all year round so she could wear it every day.”

Felicity showed him a few more trinkets and she looked at him with a soft smile. “These things make me happy. They remind me of how much she loved me.”

“I am glad we came back for them my love!”, Sah-Him said and kissed her lips. “Because my job for the rest of your life is to make you as happy as you make me.”

Felicity placed the lid back on the box and then moved into his embrace. He held her close and smiled into her hair.

Tomorrow they would go home!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is winding down and after this chapter will be the epilogue. Again thank you all for following this journey that SuperArrowGirl started. I soo enjoyed picking this up and seeing where it led us. 
> 
> Love you guys!!

Sah-Him took the box and carefully placed it on the table beside the bed. He laid down and pulled her down next to him, laying her head on his chest. 

"Tell me about your Mom. How did she die?", he asked, gently stroking her hair.

"She was sick. She was diagnosed with cancer and died three months after her diagnosis. It was so very hard losing her, but I wouldn’t trade the three months I had with her for the world. I quit my job at the time to take care of her, and I am glad I did. She was able to make a small bucket list and we did the things she felt up to doing." Felicity smiled softly as she thought back over that time, her hand absently tracing a pattern on his chest. "She loved to dance. So we took dancing lessons." She laughed. "My mother had two left feet but she was so enthusiastic."

Sah-Him smiled as he listened to her talk about her Mom. "I wish I could have met her.", he whispered.

Felicity laughed. "She would have LOVED you. You are handsome and kind and loving."

She pushed up on her elbow and looked at him. "She would have loved you because I love you." She looked at him and sat up. She wanted to ask him something important, but was worried of how he would answer. 

Sah-Him sat up and looked at her with concern. "What is it Felicity?"

"Can I ask you something?" She looked at him, her fingers playing nervously with the bedspread.

"Anything!" He took her hands in his, because he needed to touch her, he needed to be grounded to her.

"Are you going to continue to be Ras once we return to Nanda Parbat?" She looked up at him curious at how he would answer, and a little fearful.

He gave her a serious look, his eyes intense. "I told you that when there was no longer a threat, that we would leave Nanda Parbat, and I meant that my love. When we return home my plan is to turn the League over to Nyssa." He squeezed her hands. "I thought we could travel, maybe see the world. Felicity you are my world. Wherever you are is home to me."

She looked at him and pulled his head down kissing him with all of the emotions she had been feeling. Sah-Him pulled her to him and turned her quickly, pressing her down into the mattress. She opened her thighs and soon they were rocking against each other as their kiss took on a life of its own. Her tongue slid along his enticing him to deepen the kiss and when he did she sucked gently on his tongue. The feeling causing a groan to escape his lips and his hips to press harder into hers. 

Felicity could feel him growing hard and she whimpered as she rubbed against him. She could feel the fire licking through her veins as he kissed down her cheek and along her neck and her hands pushed up into his hair, gripping tightly and pulling him back to her mouth. Their kiss became fiery and wanton and soon they were both frantically pushing at each other’s clothes. She needed to feel him inside of her, and as she pushed his pants down his hips, her hand gripped him tightly, causing his hips to thrust against her hand. She broke the kiss with a gasp and whispered into his ear, "I need you inside me! Now!"

Sah-Him pushed her pants down her legs and Felicity shoved them off with her feet before she pulled her knees up to this hips cradling him against her. They were both panting, their breaths hot against each other's skin as he wasted no time and holding her hips thrust into her deep. Felicity moaned, the fact they were both half dressed and desperate for each other making the moment so extremely hot she was sure they were both going to combust. Sah-Him paused for only a moment, the pure pleasure on his face making him even more beautiful to her. They soon were thrusting in rhythm, their bodies moving against each other, and the sounds of their coupling echoing through the room, caused Felicity's arousal to reach its peak.

She didn't hold back as she met his thrusts and her finger nails skimmed down his back, leaving red lines, marking him as hers. The pleasure/pain made Sah-Him growl low in his chest and soon he was thrusting harder, quicker. His thrusts were hitting her just right and Sah-Him watched her face as she flew into an orgasm so intense, she felt like her body was exploding into a thousand little pieces. The look on her face, the pleasure he saw, caused him to lose control and soon he was releasing into her, their bodies continuing to move together as they exploded and then slowly came back down. 

He kissed across her face and then gently kissed her lips. She kept her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, holding him tightly to her. He finally pulled away and tucked her into his side as they both fell asleep. 

***

Sah-Him walked confidently down the hall. They had been back in Nanda Parbat for three days and today he was going to meet with Nyssa and tell her that he was planning on giving the ring and the League to her. Despite the hardness that she showed to the world, she was a good person, and he knew she was would lead the League in a positive direction. He also knew that with Taer Al Sahfer by her side that she would fulfill her destiny. 

Sah-Him walked into the room, and saw Nyssa standing staring into the Lazarus Pit waters. She turned when she heard him enter, and bowed her head to him. "Brother!"

"Nyssa!", he said as he approached her. 

"Why have you summonsed me here? You have not left your beloved's side for three days." She made the remark with a catty tone, but her eyes danced.

"I wanted to speak with you alone. Will you indulge me for a moment?" he asked, taking a relaxed stance, his hands behind his back, his feet planted apart.

She gave him a curious look and nodded, "Of course brother."

"When your father found me and raised me, the League, this life, were all I knew. They were my family my home, and I knew that one day I would become Ras Al Ghul and lead the League." He paused for a moment. "But then I saw Felicity. She changed everything. I love her more with every breath. She is my life, my light, my home. And because of that I can no longer stay here in Nanda Parbat. This is not what she is use to; what she has known." He stopped and looked at Nyssa. She was staring at him in surprise.

"Because of this, I would like to hand the League and the ring to you sister. You are Ras's rightful heir, his true daughter. I know you will lead the League forward with confidence and strength."

Nyssa looked at him in shock. She never thought she would hear those words. When she had been old enough to understand that Sah-Him would be taking over the League she had been heartbroken. She had felt that her father had been ashamed to have a daughter and as the years had passed her resentment had grown. She had been vocal about her disappointment over the years but she had always put the League first and now Sah-Him was asking her to lead them. It was almost overwhelming.

"Will you accept the ring and become the next Ras Al Ghul?", he asked looking at her with brotherly pride.

A smile slowly spread across her face, and she bowed her head to him, "With honor brother!"

Sah-Him smiled and Nyssa thought just how much it suited him. He had lost so much at a young age and had taken to the League with honor. He was strong and their best assassin. She was sorry to see him go.

"Tomorrow night we will hold the ceremony, here. I will pass the ring to you dear sister. All I ask is that you release me to be with my beloved." 

"Thank you brother!", she said. 

Sah-Him nodded and then turned and headed back to his chambers. For the first time in a long time he felt a lightness in his step. He had his sunshine, his light and the thought of waking up to her for the rest of his life filled him with a joy he knew he had never felt before. 

***

Felicity stood by Sah-Him's side, Taer by Nyssa's, and Sah-Him's men surrounding them as he recited an ancient text and placed the ring on Nyssa's finger. He had spoken to his men that morning and most were happy with the decision he had made. They respected and trusted Nyssa as Ras's daughter and as he passed the ring to her, there were cheers from his men. 

Nyssa looked at the blonde woman who had changed her brother's life and she approached her, Taer at her side. "You have made my brother happy.", she said stiffly, not quite comfortable with her just yet. 

Felicity smiled warmly at her and Taer, "Your brother has made ME happy. He has changed my life for the better, and I could not be happier." She glanced at Taer and then at Nyssa. "I wish the same for you Nyssa." Nyssa's lips moved into a semblance of a smile and Taer placed her arm through Nyssa's. 

"Thank you Felicity!", Taer said before she guided Nyssa away. 

Sah-Him smiled as he walked toward her and took her hands in his and tugged her to him.

"Are you all packed my love? We leave tomorrow for Bali.", he said with a smile.

"Yes. Sarab took my things this evening and they are already on the plane.", she said and leaning up on her tip-toes kissed his lips. "I can kiss you in front of your men right? Now that you are no longer Ras?"

He laughed, and the men in the room glanced his way. They had never heard him laugh before. "You my love can kiss me anytime, anywhere."

"Good because I plan on kissing you as often as I can.", she said.

He pulled her close and placed his lips on hers with a possessive air. He wanted every man, and woman, in the room to know that this delightful, beautiful, bright creature was his and only his for the rest of her life.

 


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy, fluffy ending, but I don't care.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity stood at the balcony looking out over the sand to the ocean with a smile on her face, her hand absently rubbing her stomach. They had been in Aruba for over a week and Felicity had some news she was going to share with Oliver tonight. Sah-Him had finally started to allow her to call him Oliver again, and it still felt foreign on her tongue. But it was easier when they were traveling to use his old name of Oliver Queen. 

Felicity hurried back inside. Oliver had gone for his run on the beach and would be returning any moment and she wanted everything to be perfect. She lit the candles on the table, checked the food she had ordered from room service and then walked over to the small box that was sitting on the kitchen counter. She touched it reverently and then took it and hid it near the table. She heard the front door open and Oliver walked in wearing his sweats and a hoodie. Along with using his old name, seeing him in civilian clothing had taken some getting used to as well. But ohh, he wore them well. 

She smiled as he walked in and saw the candles on the table and smelled the food. 

"What is this?", he asked glancing at the table. 

"Dinner! Why don't you go shower and change and dinner should be properly warmed by the time you return."

He gave her a beautiful smile and hurried toward the bedroom of their suite. She had been seeing his smile so often since they had left Nanda Parbat and the thought made her tingle all over. He was so very beautiful when he smiled. She absently rubbed her stomach again as she took the plates from the oven where they were warming and placed them on the table.

Oliver returned a few moments later dressed in a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt and Felicity let her eyes run over him appreciatively. The t-shirt accentuated his muscles so nicely and she licked her lips as she thought of taking it off of him later. He kissed her softly as he passed and took the seat she indicated across from her. 

He grinned, "So why did you decide to order this romantic dinner?"

Felicity took a deep breath. She was a little nervous. The news she had to share with him was big, life changing and even though she knew he loved her, the thought of him rejecting what she had to say lingered in the back of her mind.

"I have a surprise for you, but you will not get it until after we eat." They settled into a comfortable silence as they ate and Oliver told Felicity about his run along the beach. Felicity was famished and soon Oliver was taking their plates and placing them on the tray and then outside the door. He walked back to the table and sat across from her giving her an expectant look.

"Ok, so what is my surprise?", he asked giving her a sexy once over. Felicity shifted in her seat and Oliver moved stealthily around the table to the seat next to her and turning toward her pulled her chair toward him until her knees were between his legs. "Did you get some new lingerie?", he asked and pulled her shirt collar. She slapped his hand away.

"No, I did not get new lingerie!", she said in a mocking tone.

He looked her over again and then pulled on the waistband of her pants. "Are you not wearing underwear?", he asked and wiggled his eyebrows. She slapped his hand again, "No Oliver. I mean yes I am wearing underwear, no to your question."

She stood and walked over to where she hid the box and then taking a deep breath, she walked back to him and sat back down, holding the box in her hand. She held it out to him letting her breath out.

"Here!" She grimaced at her words. She had been going over and over in her mind how she would present the box to him and she had said "Here!". Smooth Felicity!

Oliver looked at the box in surprise and then slowly lifted the lid. He pulled back the tissue paper and saw a white plastic stick with two lines. It took a moment for it to register what she had given him, what he was looking at and when it did his eyes flew to hers.

"Is...is...", he cleared his throat, "is this what I think it is?" Felicity just looked at him, bit her bottom lip and nodded her head.

"Are....are you.........are you pregnant?" he said, stunned.

Again Felicity nodded her head, not sure what to say. it took Oliver a moment but suddenly he stood up and with a determined look in his eyes pulled her up and into his arms and kissed her hard and deep. He pulled away and looked down at her and she looked at him in surprise. Was that kiss a good sign?

Oliver's hand went reverently to her stomach and he splayed his hand there, his fingers almost able to span her tiny waist. 

"Felicity!", he whispered softly, gazing down at his hand. And when he looked up and she saw the tears in his eyes her breath caught in her throat. 

"Are you sure my love?", he asked.

"Yes. I have been feeling kind of off for the last couple of weeks. Remember I couldn't keep that fish down last week? So I decided to check and, voila!!! Positive!" She smiled at him hesitantly. 

"Are you happy Sah-Him?", she asked, reverting to his League name. 

"Am I happy? Felicity, I am amazed, astounded. The woman I love more than life itself is pregnant with my child!! My son or daughter!!", he kissed her softly, his hands cradling her face. "Of course I am happy my love!"

She let out a breath of relief and he pulled her close hugging her tight. He pulled away and took her quickly to the couch, sitting her down and moving her feet to rest on the coffee table. "We need to get you back to the states and get you set up with a doctor. And then we need to buy a house, because we have to have somewhere to live. And, of course we have plenty of money to live on so you don't have to work, in fact I would prefer you stay home...", he started babbling and Felicity held up her hands trying to get his attention.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!"

He looked at her and took a deep breath. "Where do you want to live my love? We have not even discussed it because I thought we would be traveling a bit longer. But we can settle down wherever your heart desires. Just say the word."

She looked down biting her lip. She had been thinking of the answer to that exact question since she had taken the test and she looked up at him sure of her answer. "i want to return to Star City. I want to raise our child where I grew up."

Oliver nodded, taking her hands, "Then Star City it shall be."

He sat back and pulled her close to him kissing her head. "You have completed my heart Felicity. Finding you was the best surprise of my life, but this! This means we are going to be a family. We are going to have a home. I have never had a real home. At least one that I can remember."

She snuggled close to him and held him tight. 

They both had been alone for most of their lives, both searching for something, their other half, and then she had decided to go to that club, and someone had drugged her drink, and everything had changed for both of them. She thought back wondering if they would have met if he had not kidnapped her. She chose to believe in her heart they would have met. That they were soul mates and destined to be together.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about the life they were going to have together, and baby names and their dreams for their future and as they talked into the night, holding each other close, they both felt their hearts melding, healing. They were one.


End file.
